Battle of my Labyrinth
by believeinthegods
Summary: A battle of epic proportions. Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – Of course, the Percy Jackson phenomenon is not mine. I just like to play around with the characters a little. Thanks and praise goes to the one and only Mr Riordan! **

Chapter 1 - A nice new nightmare comes along

He was falling – falling so quickly, and so hard upon the rocks below. I could just see his blonde hair, and is body crumpled and in a bizarre position. I gazed down from the cliff upon my enemy.

If this is my rival, I thought, and I hate him…why do I get no satisfaction from this sight?

The image dissolved, and suddenly I saw it.

Lines, hundreds of them, arranged in a complicated pattern engraved upon stone. My eyes blurred, the intricate workings of the picture spinning in my brain. It was huge, and the exits and entrances so hard to memorise – the maze – no, what was the name, it was on the tip of my tongue –

THUD!

I awoke with a jolt, sitting up, bewildered and sweating. My breathing was uneven, and I was shaking slightly, the image still clear in my head. I looked across the room where my Maths textbook had fallen to the ground, trying to calm my spinning head. What on earth was that all about?

Is it not possible for this boy to have any _normal _dreams?

I glanced at the clock and sighed. It was half seven already. First day of high school. Here I come.

I dressed quickly in my new uniform. I hadn't worn a uniform since my military school days, and it was kind of weird. A tie felt pretty strange around my neck, and don't get me started on the done up cuffs.

I glanced at the picture on my wall, feeling a little sad. It was my friends Grover and Annabeth, posing in their Camp Half Blood t-shirts. Grover was grinning, examining his growing beard. He was off in the wild now, hunting for Pan.

On a message given to him by drinking coffee.

My friends are so weird.

I looked at Annabeth. She was posing as a damsel in distress, her hand poised elegantly on her forehead, her long blonde hair around her pretty face. Her storm grey eyes looked straight at the camera, and she was laughing.

"Yep," I muttered, "Annabeth Chase, you certainly are one of a kind." 

I looked at her for a few moments, but reluctantly turned away. She was in San Francisco. Far away.

Not thinking about you, Percy. So stop thinking about her.

I went through to the kitchen. My mom wasn't up yet, so I made a smoothie. I drank it slowly, pondering my dream. That image was imprinted in my mind, but its name was still at a loss to me. Not a maze, not a jigsaw…..I was so close…

"Morning, honey."

My mom came in, her dressing gown on and her hair all curly. She smiled at me, and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"You're not at work today," I frowned, "Why are you getting up?"

My mom frowned. "I'm not allowed to see my son off to his first day as a freshman?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Now," my mom said, straightening my collar, "What are we _not _going to do?"

I grinned. "Get expelled." 

She nodded, looking a little anxious, but she gave me a hug. I swung my bag over my shoulder, and I was just about to leave when I turned back.

"Well," I said, smirking, "Not in the first period, anyway."

I kept thinking about my dream, walking to the bus. I was still wondering on the bus, and on the way up to school. Blimey, Percy, I thought in my head, you haven't done this much thinking since Annabeth asked you to spell antidisestablishmentarianism. A – N – T –Y….or was it A – N – T – I - ….

A little uninteresting, but please keep reading…more action and Percabeth next time! Please r+r!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes –Please read! And I apologise if I get stuff wrong about US high schools…I get my knowledge from Princess Diaries on that subject, LOL!**

Chapter 2 – I learn the ancient art of pom-pom juggling

One thing I'll grant high school is that it's big. It holds a _lot _of big headed seniors, even more snooty teachers and the biggest collection of blonde Paris Hilton look-alikes this side of California, I swear. Every where I turned, the plastics were; chatting by lockers, lounging around on radiators – it was like being in a Barbie factory.

I walked around for a bit, when I stumbled across my homeroom. I walked in and found my name card in front of a chair in the middle. I took the seat, drumming my fingers absent mindedly.

I glanced at the person's name next to me. Apparently the girl sat next to me was called Mia, but she hadn't arrived yet. I drummed my fingers lightly on the table, looking out of the window into the corridor.

There was a girl – most likely a freshman, too, - and she was stood cowering from three boys, who looked older. They were broad shouldered thugs – your average bully. They circled her, shouting something I couldn't hear, and tears sparked in her eyes.

Anger boiled up inside me. I stood up, and walked to the door. I opened it. The bullies didn't look at me.

"Aw, got no one to hold your hand today?" one sneered menacingly, "Poor little brat all on her own, no mummy to kiss her good luck – "

"Stop it!" the girl sobbed. She was distraught, "Please – "

"Leave her alone."

The boys turned to me, looking surprised for a second, but they soon regained their sneers. They turned now to me, in a triangular formation.

"Who're you?" the first growled, "Stay out, if you value your puny freshman life."

I gave a small laugh. "Nice comeback," I said, "But I asked you to leave her alone. And you're still here."

"And why should we listen to a puny freshman like you?" the first asked. He had broad shoulders, and a wide jaw. One of his teeth was golden, "When I can do this."

He lunged at me, but I knocked it away with my arm and got him in the gut, hard. He stumbled back. For good measure, I kneed him in the groin. He moaned, his two friends fussing over him.

"Leave her alone." I repeated. The others in the corridor had all turned to watch me. They pointed and whispered. A group of cheerleaders started gawping.

I turned back into the room, followed meekly by the girl, just as the bell rang. She smiled gratefully at me. I smiled back. She had blonde hair, sharp features and brown eyes that didn't blink much. She was skinny, and had a few freckles.

To my surprise, she took the seat next to me.

"I'm Mia."

"K – E – N- N – E – D – Y!" they cheered, "Go KENNEDY!" 

"Well, this is the liveliest spelling bee I've ever been to," I muttered, watching the cheerleaders. Mia grinned. She was pretty when she did. We sat on the wall as the girls danced. They were all identical, with their blonde hair tied up high and their tiny uniforms, moving in unison. Their arms flailed around like crazy, and every so often they'd do little toe taps or something.

They finished their routine to applause. They all huddled, laughing and joking. One of them spotted me and nudged her friend. They had both been there when I punched the junior. They whispered, giggling. I blushed, and muttered to Mia. "Come on, let's go."

She frowned at me. "Why?"

I eyed the girls uneasily. They were all watching me, whispering. One of them was searching through her bag. "They're freaking me out. Please, can we go?"

She laughed. "They've probably got a crush on you! You're all red!"

I scowled at her, and made to leave when one of the cheerleaders approached me. She had long blonde hair, heavily eye-linered eyes and heart shaped lips. "Hey, you must be Percy."

I nodded. It didn't occur to me to ask why she knew my name.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Percy." She said.

It didn't occur to me to ask how she knew my name. I didn't say anything.

"Oh yes," she said, "We've wanted to meet you for so long."

I frowned. "Say what now?"

_This chapter will be continued………please R+R!_


	3. Chapter 2 continued

**Disclaimer – Percy Jackson isn't mine. Duh.**

**This is the second chapter…continued….**

Her big blue eyes blinked, and when they re-opened, they were a different colour. They were turning black – blacker than black, like all the empty promises and secrets of the world thrown into the depths of never-ending space. Her hair – it was like the peroxide blonde colour was sliding from it, down onto the floor, and the darkest hair imaginable was unveiled. Her face turned paler and paler, and she laughed – a cruel laugh that echoed in my head. Her skin was thinning, looking hollow save the odd blue vein running through it.

"Oh yes, Perseus Jackson," she whispered through fang-like teeth, "Such a very long time…"

She lunged at me, but I'd already slid Riptide out and tried to swipe her in half. But I couldn't – my blade went straight through her, like it would any regular mortal. Riptide hadn't worked. It couldn't harm her.

"What the –" I gaped at her, but she only grinned and kept coming. All around her the cheerleaders were doing the same – turning into these gothical monsters with something red I didn't think was ketchup around their mouths. I grimaced, and bent backwards as the cheerleader flew at me. Her friends lunged at the other kids, who cowered.

Kids were screaming and running for their lives. The doors were packed full of people trying to escape. Mia stood, frozen in fear, gaping at these creatures. "Move!" I screamed.

The monster hit me, and I was thrown backwards against the glass of some class window. Instant pain and pressure….I felt the glass fall on me, and I knew my head was cut, but I stood and raised my sword again. She approached, and I sliced then plunged the blade through her, but again, nothing happened.

"What the Hades are you?" I exclaimed, jumping to the side. One of them came up behind me. I punched her from in front, kicking behind me. She must've stumbled, because she didn't try and attack again. Three came all came up to me, so I punched one in the head. She gave a cry, but fell limp to the floor. 

Great, I thought. One down. About twenty more to go.

"What are you?" I cried, as I kneed another in the stomach. "Why doesn't the sword work?"

I looked around, and the lead cheerleader had whipped out a blade. It was long, and had a pattern like holly leaves around the outer part –but it was certainly lethal. Suddenly, every single one of them (save the one out cold) had drawn one of these things.

"Poor little half blood!" she hissed, "He doesn't understand!"

I thought she was going to gut me, but to my horror she turned and sliced clean through Mia.

"NO!" I screamed, but it was too late. As soon as the blade hit her, Mia vanished.

I stood, frozen at the spot.

All around me the children were disappearing as each was stabbed. Horrified faces, carnage and destruction – and kids vanishing.

I snatched some of the glass from the floor and threw it at one of the cheerleaders. It sliced her, just like you'd expect glass to do, and she fell back in pain. I grabbed more, tossing them like boomerangs around the room.

The lead cheerleader turned to me.

Her dark eyes looked straight into mine. She took her knife, and swiped. I ducked, but then she got me across the stomach.

The pain was crippling, then my stomach went numb.

I keeled over in agony, clutching my stomach in pain. My blood was warm and wet, and it ran over my arm. I shut my eyes, knelt over.

This was it. This was the end. This pain…this uncontrollable pain...like a fire burning inside…

I could feel it all going dark around me, and I fell forwards.

I was dying.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – I swear, this is really boring, doing this over and over. Percy Jackson books are not mine!**

**This will be a continued chapter again!**

Chapter 3 – I return to a place I've never seen before

So, I was dying.

I know. I was supposed to be seeing my life flash before my eyes, et cetera. But I had this horrid feeling inside I was falling, so I was putting everything I had left into keeping myself up, and not going downwards.

So I lay there, refusing to die, unable to see a thing, unable to hear anyone around me…if there was anyone around me…

I was losing energy…I was feeling colder, and weaker…surely, this was it…the downfall of Percy Jackson. Demon cheerleaders. Just great.

My whole body, which had been feeling hollow and drained, was turning numb…

Then suddenly, out of the blue, she was in my head. Her blonde curl shining bright, her beautiful smile shining even brighter – and her stone grey eyes like ripples on storm clouds way above. She looked down at me, like I was lying on her lap. She was crying, her eyes filled with tears that cascaded down her pretty cheeks.

It was agony just watching her…

I was filled with this steely determination, this power I've never experienced. It flowed through my veins, quickly building me a heart beat that sounded so strong, and with such power.

I won't die, I thought furiously, I'm fighting. I won't let go.

I won't leave her here, on her own. She needs me. I need her.

I won't die.

**(Next part, imagine those stars for paragraphs in books)**

I tried so hard to open my eyes, I really did, but each one felt like lead. It was dark around me, I could tell. Half of me was laid on something denim-like and quite soft, and the other part was on some scratchy canvas.

Ok. I do not remember the Underworld being made out of jeans and scratchy canvas.

With the most effort I could muster, I opened up my eyes. I had been right, it was dark. I was in a car of some kind, and I looked to my left. My heart began to race. Well, it began to half-heartedly race, because it was kinda tired.

Annabeth was looking out of the window, tears stained on her face. Her blonde hair was illuminated by the odd street lamp; the tiny strands of grey visible only if you looked very close. Her eyes were tired, and she looked weary.

I watched her a while, and I was about to shut my eyes when she turned to look at me.

"Oh my gods!" she shouted. My ears began to ring with her voice, "Oh my gods, Argus, he's awake – oh my gods – he's _alive!"_

I know, I was in no fit state to really speak, but I couldn't resist. "Well, duh." 

Annabeth gaped at me, tears rolling down her face in disbelief. I tried to smile. She smiled back, and she took my hand. Under normal circumstances I'd have told her to back off, but I didn't have the energy, and hey, it was kind of nice.

"Stay with us, Percy," she whispered, "For Zeus' sake, I won't lose you again. Please, please, please."

**(Those stars for paragraphs again!)**

The maze…

My head was filled with that pattern again. Ever winding ever turning, with entrances and exits left, right and centre. The deadly silence of the dream was eerie – this 'maze' was so old and ancient…

Like no one had stepped in it for so very long. A had this weird feeling I had to run to it, which of course was impossible; it was 2 dimensional, for Poseidon's sake…

What was the name? What was it called?

I woke up, feeling heavy. I forced my eyes open, and looked around. I was in Cabin 3; familiar, normal Cabin 3…

Not the Underworld!

I couldn't help but grin. I hadn't died – I should have died, but I hadn't. Man, I was so lucky. I sat up, marvelling in how easy it was. I pushed back my bed clothes. Ok, pain. I took in a deep breath (more pain) and stood up.

Ok. Pain. A Hades of a lot of pain.

Trying my utmost hardest, I walked over to the door. I was little wobbly, but I tried to ignore that. I'd walked. That's what really mattered.

I looked out at the Camp, sprawled out in front of me.

Apart from this wasn't Camp.

This had to be somewhere else.

**More soon! Of course, it's a two part-er (This is becoming a little too routine!) **

**Please review!!!**


	5. Chaper 3 continued

I apologise for the delay, folks! I was really busy doing sporty stuff.

Thanks for the great reviews! Constructive criticism is most welcome.

**Disclaimer- Percy is not mine. I mean the whole Percy Jackson concept. But I'll fight Annabeth for him! Sigh…sorry, I'm a little drunk. LOL.**

**Chapter 3 continued….**

I gaped at the sight before me.

The whole camp had been turned into a fortress.

Huge walls had been constructed around the outside. Weaponry was stacked every where. Attack towers were dotted about the place, each with a make-shift metal defence plate. The picnic tables were gone, and armour was laid about left, right and centre. Shelters with camouflage and metal outers had been erected all around

The campers looked so depleted. They were all dressed in their uniform orange shirts, but they carried helmets and kept their weapons out. They walked in lines, and at any loud noise they turned with a jump.

"Oh my gods," I muttered, "This is…whoa."

I shook my head, and made my way back to my bed, wincing with each step. I tried to remember why my body, mostly my stomach, hurt so badly. It had slipped my mind…

I lifted my shirt up and nearly died all over again.

In my stomach was a giant stab wound, a big hole with scars running to it. I won't go into the gory details, but I can tell you, it was gross. It's no pleasure to wake up to that sight. Pink, fading scars ran into it, contrasting with my tanned skin. Oh my gods. I shut my eyes, grimacing.

I put my shirt back down, shaking slightly. I lay carefully on my bed, trying to forget about the gaping hole in my stomach. It was a miracle I was still alive with that wound.

Of course….the cheerleaders….everything started flooding back to me…

"PERSEUS JACKSON!"

I winced once more as I heard Annabeth's voice carry from the door.

"Hey," I said weakly, "What's up?"

Annabeth stood in the doorway. She was wearing her Camp T-shirt, her jeans and her sneakers, and had a fresh tan from goodness knows where (does San Francisco have great beaches? Hmm…..). Her long blonde hair blew in the breeze, and her grey eyes, angry and exasperated, glared into mine. Her hands were on her hips.

"What's UP?" she screeched, "Oh, I don't know, Percy. Maybe you could explain about the gaping HOLE IN YOUR STOMACH!"

I cringed under the sound of her worried voice. I tried to sit up, but pain shot through me. I keeled over slightly, my body shaking, and my eyes shut tight. Annabeth hurried over, sitting on my bed.

"Oh my gods, Percy," she cursed in Greek, "Do you need Chiron to come-"

"No," I said quickly, "I…I'll be fine."

I opened my eyes, and Annabeth was looking at me, her face etched with worry. It hurt more to see her like this than it did to stand up. Her hand edged a little towards mine. I glanced at it, and she moved it back again.

"Percy –"

"No, I will." I said firmly, "I just…need a little time. Give me a day or two, I'll be –"

"Oh, no, you don't, Seaweed Brain!" she exclaimed, sounding disbelieving, "You've got a good week at least in bed with that, and that's while we're treating you with magic."

I gaped at her. "Who says?"

"I say, Seaweed Brain."

I shook my head. For a hyperactive boy, it's hard enough to lie still for an hour, let alone a week. And in Camp the state it was…

I tried to turn away, but the pain overwhelmed me again. Ow…

I began to keel over again, but Annabeth caught me as I leant forward. I winced, and she gently brought me up again, searching my face with her grey, grey eyes. I tried deep breaths, and the pain began to ebb away.

"Percy," Annabeth said quietly, "I said you had to have a while because…well, it's because I'm worried about you."

Ok. My heart beat was getting faster. Why was it getting faster? This was crazy. It was getting faster over Annabeth speaking. Jeez. That's new, I thought.

"It's just…" her voice was barely a whisper, "Thalia died from the same wound as you got. Yours was just a few centimetres lower, and you're alive, Percy."

My eyes widened. I had never known how exactly Thalia died. I knew she'd been outnumbered by monsters on Half Blood Hill, but I'd never…I was shocked. I was so lucky. Just a few centimetres away from being dead…I shuddered.

Her eyes swam with tears, "I couldn't bear it if I lost you like I lost Thalia. You're my best…"

My eyes met hers, and she stopped talking. I gazed into the vastness of her grey eyes. She was really, really pretty…

"Percy," she whispered, looking at me in a way she never had before.

"Percy!"

**More soon! I mean it this time. Please R+R! It means so much to an author. Especially me!**


	6. Chapter 4

**Thanks for your amazing reviews – they just get better and better!  
**

**Disclaimer – Maybe if I talk very nicely to be Mr Riordan he'll let me own Percy Jackson…but until then, this is all his idea. **

Chapter 4 – Annabeth has an ogre (ie. green) moment

I was about to turn around and make the interrupter go to Hades the hard way. Instead, I turned around and let out an elated shout, hardly daring to believe my eyes.

"Tyson!" I said joyfully.

My two metre tall, one eyed brother beamed at me from the door, his eyes brimming with tears. "Percy!"

He gave me giant, bone crushing hug as he ran towards me. Then my eyes started to water, more out of indescribable pain. "Tyson…my stomach –" He pulled away, looking sheepish as I clutched my stomach. I managed to grin at him. He grinned back. I'd missed him more than I'd let on. I hadn't seen my eight year old little brother in nearly a year.

Annabeth came over from the bed, smiling at Tyson. She gave him a hug too, but I got the feeling she was looking at me, in a way I wasn't quite used to. I tried not to glance at her. I turned to Tyson. The pain had started to ebb away a little.

"So come on," I said, trying to ignore Annabeth, "Tell me about life under the sea! When did you get here? How are you?"

"I will tell you," he nodded, "But Chiron has sent me to get you, if you can walk."

I shook my head. Annabeth looked from me to my stomach pityingly. There was a few seconds of silence. The moment just passed was still ringing around my head…I had been so close to…to…

"Then I will come to you." Chiron's voice carried from the door.

He clopped inside in full centaur form, ducking his head as he did so. His greying hair was even more grey, and his fur patched and thin. But his weary face was smiling nonetheless. His long, horse-like body sparkled a little, especially with the large belt around his waist, on which hung his sword and a few daggers.

"Hello, Percy," he said, looking concernedly at my stomach, "You should really be in bed,"

"I should." I admitted, not moving. Chiron shook his head with a wry smile. Annabeth tried to gesture towards the bed, so I edged back, grimacing as I sat down. Chiron knelt beside me.

"Let me see the wound, Percy," he said quietly.

I lifted my shirt. Annabeth gave a little gasp of horror, and turned away, her head in her hands. Chiron grimaced, and then looked at the wound from a few different angles. Tyson began to cry, but that's nothing new. I tried not to look down at my wound. It was already grossing me out.

"This is worse than I feared," Chiron murmured, his hand gently touching the skin around the crater in my stomach, "We can keep treating it with magic, but it's looking like bed rest for a week or two." 

I sighed bitterly, but didn't argue. I looked at the wall, at the sea shell pattern embedded there. There was a silence for a few minutes.

"Sir," I asked finally, "What's happened to Camp?" 

Chiron looked pained for a moment. "Necessary precautions, Percy. Kronos' strike will be bound to fall in the near future, and we have to be prepared." 

"So war's coming, and I'm supposed to sit here on my ass all day while you guys prepare?" I said, outraged, "If they're fighting, I'm sure as Hades going to as well –"

"No," Chiron said firmly. I leant back on my covers, angry and let down. He gave me a pitying look.

"I'm sorry, Percy," he said quietly, and I knew he meant it. "Now, now you're conscious, perhaps you could tell us how that hole in your stomach came to be?" 

So I told them the story – well, as much as I could remember. It took a good fifteen minutes to do it justice. I racked my brains as hard as I could, trying to remember every detail, even the little tiny ones; the cheerleaders, their weapons, what they'd said –

"And oh my gods, Mia." I said, my story grinding to a halt. I had completely forgotten how my new friend had vanished. I had only known her one morning…I'd never get to even spend any time with her…

"Who's Mia?" Annabeth asked in a weird voice. I'd never heard her speak like that before. It was a sharp, commanding tone, tinged with maybe a little hint of…no, of course not…

"Just a friend." I said, too lost in my thoughts to answer properly.

"Your i girlfriend /i ?" Annabeth asked, narrowing her eyes at me. Yes, there was no doubt about it. That was jealousy in her voice. She thought she was going to be replaced with another best friend. Aw.

Chiron was still looking at me, a little too shrewdly for my liking. "From what you've told me, Percy, I would think these dancers are workers of Eris. They match the description perfectly."

"Who?"

Chiron shook his head. "Come on, Percy. The goddess of strife and discord? Gave the golden apple to Paris?"

"Oh yeah," I said blithely. Annabeth smirked at me. I glared at her.

"Mia could be my girlfriend, Annabeth," I said tauntingly, trying not to laugh. That sobered her up. She scowled at me, then turned away.

"I can only suggest that Eris must have joined Kronos, Percy," Chiron said gravely, "And this is most terrible news indeed." 

We sat in silence for a few minutes as the news sank in. I gazed at the wall. Tyson looked around, a little confusedly. Annabeth was thinking about something. But that's nothing new.

"Well, I must inform Mr D," Chiron said heavily, heaving himself up on to his four legs, "Try and get some more sleep, Percy. Dinner is as usual. Annabeth, will you look after –"

"Sure!" she smiled at Chiron as he walked/trotted away. Tyson made to go too.

"Hey, where're you going?" I called after him.

"To the forge!" he called back, "See you at dinner, brother!" 

I smiled for a moment, but that quickly vanished when I realised I was going to be stuck in bed while everyone else trained. War could start, but I wouldn't even be able to lift my sword, because I'd be tucked up in my cabin, trying to heal a hole in my belly. Your fifteen year olds favourite summer pursuit.

Annabeth seemed to sympathise with my situation. "It'll be over before you know it, Percy."

"Great," I said sullenly. Annabeth sighed, and sat on the end of my bed. She looked right at me.

"Percy, I hate this as much as you do. But for now, we've got to face the consequences. Look at it on the bright side – you're alive!" 

I looked at her, and she was smiling. I smiled a little back.

"Yeah. I guess I am."

It finally dawned on me how incredibly lucky I am sometimes. There were plenty of times when I'd survived purely on luck and more powerful friends, yet I was supposed to save the world. So when it came to my destiny, would I falter at the final hurdle, when I faced the end alone?


	7. Chapter 5

**Once again, thank you for your lovely reviews. I get a little happier every time one drops into my inbox…and more reviews means better writing (hmm….)**

**Disclaimer – Oh, Mr Riordan, you get all the fun.**

**You own dear Percy; he's your number one.**

**But maybe one day you will give him to me**

**And until that day I will remain unhappy…**

**Ok, so I'm not a born poet. But you know!  
**

Chapter 5 – Cross country proves quite useful (for once)

I sat at the finish line, drumming my fingers with one hand, stopwatch in the other. I was the monitor for one of the cross country runs. I know what you're thinking; dull. Well, you'd be right.

The wound had just about sealed up, but I still had one Hades of a scar there. Just one more day, and I'd be up and ready to roll. Well, I was going to be allowed to start mild training again, which seemed like my idea of heaven after being lying in bed like an invalid for the past week.

Camp was such a surreal place. The campers seemed depleted, like they'd been sat, waiting for invasion for far too long. There was so much exhaustion, emotionless faces – everything that had been calm and cool about the place had gone.

I glanced at the stopwatch. It had been about thirteen minutes, and they were running a 2.3 km course. Part of me was thankful I was wounded, because I would not have enjoyed running that, especially not in the burning sun.

From the distance, I saw a runner. He was tall, with sandy blonde hair, but I couldn't make out his face. He was running at an incredible pace. I prepared to beep him in to the finish line, but as he approached, I realised it wasn't a camper.

"Percy? Percy, is that you?" the runner yelled.

I gaped as Lord Hermes ran towards me. He was dressed in his jogging gear, but it was torn and coated in the golden blood of the gods. His face was cut, and he looked tired. He ran towards me.

"Percy!" he said, with a pant.

"Hey, Lord Hermes." I said, "How're you –"

"No time, Percy, no time!" he moaned, and I realised he was standing a little weird. It was like someone was holding him back, trying to pull him away. "Percy, it's coming – sooner than you think –"

"What is?" I asked sharply, "Lord Hermes, do you need –"

"Percy, listen," he said, his voice cracking, "I shouldn't be telling you this – it's dangerous – but raise the alarm, soon, quickly. Camp's time is running out!"

I froze, and then nodded. I was about to turn and run, when I realised that a) I couldn't run, and b) I was supposed to be managing a cross country race. I turned back to Hermes, but he was gone.

"What the…" I muttered, looking around. No, nobody was there. I did another double take, and then looked around frantically for another camper. I didn't know what Hermes was talking about, but it didn't sound good.

I spotted Helena, from the Apollo cabin walk nearby. "Helena!" I yelled. She looked over at me, and smiled.

"Hey, Percy, what's up?" she asked casually, walking over. She had curly brown hair, bright hazel eyes and a smattering of freckles across her tanned skin.

"Minor emergency," I said quickly, "Would you mind manning this race for me please?"

"Not at all," she said, looking a little surprised, taking the stopwatch from me. I sighed a little with relief.

"Thanks, you're a life saver." I said quickly, and then ran off, in the direction of the Big House. Well, I speed walked. I had news. And it really needed to be heard.

I approached the Big House, where Mr D was sat at the balcony table, playing solitaire. He had adopted his usual bored expression. He saw me, and sighed, leaning back on his chair.

"No more quests for you to mess up, Peter Johnson."

"I don't want a quest," I said through gritted teeth, "I need to speak to Chiron." 

"He is in Olympus," Mr D said absently. My jaw dropped.

"Why? I need to speak to him! It's urgent?"

"That's what they all say," he muttered. He turned to face me. "And why can you not inform me of this _urgent_ matter?"

I weighed up the possibility. If I told him, I might be able to save Camp from impending doom. But after all, he was Mr D. He never listened to us anyway.

"Fine," I said hurriedly, "Mr D, Camp's time is running out. It's coming…it's coming really soon – "

Mr D raised an elbow. "What is?"

"Er…" I halted. I didn't actually know what was coming. Hermes hadn't really been that specific in his description of what exactly was coming to get us.

Mr D looked smug. He didn't believe me. "And who told you this information?"

"Hermes did."

Mr D shook his head wearily. He gathered up all his cards and popped them in his pocket.

"Mr Jackson," he said, "One day you will hear the story of the Boy Who Cried Wolf – " 

"I've heard it," I said through gritted teeth, "But I'm not lying, he was just there – he said we had to hurry – " 

"Perseus Jackson," Mr D said, and his eyes were starting to glow with that angry god-like stare he does so well, "You are in the presence of one of di immortales. It would be most unwise on your part if you were to anger me. Now, you will leave me alone and never mention this nonsense again. Do you hear me?"

I sighed. It was no use. He'd made it pretty clear he wasn't going to listen to me.

I trudged back to my Cabin dejectedly. I sat down on my bed, listening to the clang of weapons and the cantering of the pegasi in the distance. I just had to hope that whatever was coming would be postponed until Chiron got back.


	8. Chapter 6

**Reviews, reviews, reviews…great, as ever!**

**I am a little annoyed, though, because that last sentence came up with those little squiggly green lines because it 'wasn't a proper sentence'. Grr. Apologies. I'm a little hyper again.**

**Note – Italics are the translations from Latin I used. **

**Thanks to the Blue Trident – you were a great help with the monster names !**

**Disclaimer – Percy Jackson est la propertie de Rick Riordan. ****Ok, my French isn't great. I don't even know what property is French is.**

Chapter 6 – Evil kids and me get on like a house on fire

I could hear the campers singing happily away on the other side of campus. I'd gone to bad early, too tired and my head too full with questions to try and sing. Normally, the campfire would be right outside the cabins, but Mr D had had to move the campfire because of all the weaponry stashed around.

I was leaning up against my wall, looking at my open door. The evening was peaceful, but something was hanging in the air I couldn't quite pinpoint. My hair was slightly ruffled by the evening breeze, and I had my eyes shut, trying my hardest to try and sit still for at least ten minutes. Yeah, okay. I was bored.

There was a noise outside. My eyes shot open. It was a rustling noise from far away. I wasn't sure exactly where. I stood, and walked to my door, looking out across the landscape. I couldn't see much, until I turned to Half Blood Hill.

I looked out at around thirty or forty Campers, all in their ragged T-shirts with their bows raised and arrows ready to fire. I wondered why they weren't at the campfire. It was a little late for archery training.

Then suddenly they fired. I realised, and quickly legged it out of my cabin.

Horror filled me as I started to run. These had been campers – but they were betrayers. These were the ones I'd seen on the Princess Andromeda, all those years ago. This was what Hermes had warned about.

I ran towards the campfire, flickering on the other side of camp. Another horde of arrows came down, but they missed me.

Just keep running, I thought, keep running…

The campers were just coming back from singing, in little huddles, talking amongst themselves. They had no idea. I halted, and yelled over.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" I shouted. The first few campers looked up, and horror filled their faces. The message spread like wildfire. The campers started to run, left, right and centre, snatching up armour and weaponry.

I hurried back to my cabin, my mind racing one trillion miles an hour. Snatching my armour and shoving my chain mail on, I concentrated on deep breaths. I had the trident emblem on my breast plate, and I strapped on my Greek helmet, with green plumes coming out. I looked around desperately for my shield. Broken or not, I needed _something _to defend myself with. All I could think was that this was it. The war was here. A real war.

I could die.

"Percy!"

I turned, and Tyson and Annabeth were stood there. Annabeth was in full battle gear, her helmet in place with a burst of grey out of the top. Her eyes were full of worry and concern.

Tyson tossed me my shield watch. "It is fixed." He said bluntly.

I smiled at him, putting it on. "Thanks, bro." 

His eyes filled with tears, and he turned to run off into positions with the other campers. I walked to the cabin door, and sighed bitterly.

"Percy," Annabeth murmured, "Are you going to be okay? With your stomach and all –"

I nodded, and looked straight at her. "Come on. Let's go kick some monster's ass."

She shook her head with a laugh. We hurried up through camp, past whistling arrows and running kids. The evil archers had spilt down the centre, and out came the monsters.

There were hellhounds, dragon women, Chimaera's, some bizarre sort of lizard thing, the demon cheerleaders, Manticores, griffins, hydras, and a few hundred other things I couldn't even name. I couldn't believe the numbers. They were huge, menacing things, and I'm not ashamed to say I was scared.

Annabeth and I continued up the hill. Ares kids, led by Clarisse, were putting us into formations. I didn't want to have to listen to Clarisse, but I guessed I had little choice.

"Percy!" she barked, "Permoveo ut left velociter! _Move left, quickly! _Sapiens Puella, tergum him sursum! _Wise Girl, back him up!_"

We moved, standing only seventy five yards from our enemies. I squared them up, looking for weak points and spots where they were vulnerable. I couldn't help but notice how many of them there were compared to the campers. There were hundreds of monsters. There were barely one hundred of us. I raised Riptide, and looked at Annabeth. Her face was burning with this intense pride.

"Told you I'd fight along side you." She whispered. I grinned at her.

"Mandatum! _Charge!_" Clarisse screamed, and we ran forward.

It was me versus one of the dragon women. She unveiled a glittering knife, and grinned evilly at me. She sliced and I parried it, spun her weapon and got her in the chest. I moved onto the next, who tried the disarming manoeuvre. I did a quick swipe over her head, then into her stomach. I moved to the next, and the next, swiping and tackling each one.

I moved onto the hellhound. It growled, and longed at me. Side stepping, I turned and in one fell swoop sliced its head off. It fell to the floor. I felt a shadow fall over me as another leapt over my head. As instinct, I ducked and threw Riptide in the hair. The creature fell down, my sword in its belly. I snatched it out, grimacing.

"Percy! We need you down here!"

I turned, and saw the Connor Stoll, desperately fighting off a huge Manticore at the bottom of Half Blood Hill. I sped off down the hill and threw Riptide at it, catching him unawares. He moaned and fell to the ground. Connor grinned at me.

"Nice job, Percy," said a voice from behind.

I span around. Stood on one of the cabin roofs was Travis Stoll, his knife out and ready. He wasn't dressed in his Hermes armour, like his siblings, I frowned.

"What are you doing? I demanded, "Get down here and fight!"

He merely grinned at me, and then he threw his knife directly at me. Seeing it coming, I ducked, glaring at him, realising the truth.

"You betrayed us,"

**It's going to be a continued chapter! I hate writing battle chapters; they're always really…clunky….**

**But still…..if you can't be bothered reading the war parts, just send me a review, and I'll reply telling you what happens in the war part so you can read on when it ends.**

**  
**


	9. Chapter 6 continued

**Thanks for the reviews, again! I had a request for Percabeth stuff…but it's unlikely to happen in this chapter, seen as there's a war on, and all. And Percy, amazing as he is, would struggle to fend off monsters whilst snogging Annabeth. Sorry to be blunt, but its true! I appreciate your ideas, though!**

**Ok! I left you with Travis, didn't I? I apologise, but still – in the words of Ares, family wars (eg. Between Connor, Percy and Travis) are the 'best kinds of wars,'**

**Disclaimer – Percy is not mine. He belongs to this nice man called Mr Riordan who lives in Texas, and who created him. I plan to steal Percy from him. But that's between you and me, ok?**

Chapter 6 continued – Evil kids and me get on like a house on fire

From behind, I felt a huge shield slam into me. I went straight up in the air, and landed on a Cabin roof, with Travis at level with me. He grinned at me nastily.

"Where's Luke?" I growled, "Too scared to show up?" 

"He had better things to do," Travis shrugged, with a step towards me. His knife was still raised. I could feel someone creeping up behind me. Travis brought his knife down.

I side stepped. An evil camper behind me stumbled forwards. I knocked Travis to the ground with the hilt of my sword, and struck the other kid, called Olivia, and her weapon to the floor below, right off the cabin. A couple more kids appeared on the roof. I nudged Travis off with my foot, and turned to fight them.

One had an axe, and came lumbering towards me like an idiot. He swiped at my neck. I ducked and pushed his legs, and he fell off the cabin with a shout. The other swung a machete. I caught it on Riptide and forced it back. The owner went in for a slice again, but I parried it and span. Someone approached from behind, so I blew up my shield. Knocking back the machete dude with the shield, I fought the kid with a sword behind me one handed. I beat him easily, so with one fell shove I knocked the other from the cabin.

There were a dozen other kids on the roof with me. I tried to take them, but I couldn't take them fast enough. Out the corner of my eye, I saw another of Kronos' campers running towards the Big House. He was armed with a flaming torch, nearly as big as him.

"Connor!" I yelled, "Take the kid down!"

Connor nodded, but he was shaking. He drew his bow, but you could tell he was faltering – too lost from seeing his brother betraying us all. He fired, but missed. I continued to fight, trying to get down and whack the kid myself, but I had too many on me.

Connor fired one more time, and the kid stumbled as the arrow made its mark. But somehow, he just kept running.

Then he threw the torch. 

The effect was almost instant. It was Greek fire, and in less than two seconds the building went up in flames, like fireballs. All the windows were filled with crackling flames, and the fire began to spread. All the firewood piled around was setting a light, and it was like dominoes.

I knocked the last kid off the Cabin, and ran towards the fire.

"Percy!" Annabeth's voice carried from somewhere throughout the screams and shouting, the deafening sounds of metal on metal from all around me. "Get back, you'll die!" 

I shut my eyes. I concentrated on the lake, and all the water inside it – the deep, powerful water, churning and rising in one huge spinning ball –

_Come to me, _I told it. _Rise._

I could it feel its power surrounding me. I concentrated everything I had left into holding it, and then throwing it forwards. The force made me stumble back, but the ball left me. I opened my eyes, and just when I was about to make the ball touch the flames, I felt agonizing pain in my shoulder.

"Crap," I cursed. There was a kid behind me. The water wall began to fade, like an illusion. I turned. The kid, maybe a year or three older than me, had sliced at my shoulder. I easily hit the weapon from her hands, and with my sword knocked her to the ground.

I jumped from the cabin, and saw carnage. War was so…messy. There were fights everywhere, full of screams and exclamations of pain. All around there were people running and waving weaponry, and many of the cabins were destroyed. I took down as many as I could, ploughing through.

Hours went on. I kept going, but I knew I was getting weaker. Everyone save the opposition was giving their all, but they couldn't keep going forever, Riptide started to feel a little heavy in my arms. I was bruised, torn and cut, and there was nothing of Camp left. We were outnumbered, and seriously so.

"Half Bloods!" I heard Clarisse's loud voice, "RETREAT!"

I ran for Half Blood Hill, which had been left abandoned, as the others fought in camp. There were a few stood there, mounting Pegasi hurriedly. Evacuating. Annabeth was with them. I joined them. She turned to me.

"Percy," she said in a low voice, "Get out of here. Take these last few and go. I'll meet you…I'll meet you in Olympus. Get there as quickly as possible. Keep riding." She gripped my arm, her eyes swimming with tears. "Don't look back."

She kissed me on the cheek, and looked straight in my eyes. She slipped something in my pocket gently. She sighed, and ran off to help others mount. Dazed, I mounted Blackjack, who was stood nearby. Around seven kids all surrounded me, looking at me for help.

"Come on." I said in a low voice. We've got to leave. Now."

We cantered over the property line. I was breathing heavily, and the sound grew quieter, still echoing in our ears as we rode out into Long Island.

War had fallen on Camp. And we had lost.

-

We were out in the rural part of Long Island. We found a sheltered area near a town, and dismounted. The Pegasi grazed nearby in an empty field. I sat, breathing heavily, trying to come to terms with what had happened.

In my group there were an Apollo kid, two Hermes, a Demeter, one Hephaestus and unclaimed. The Apollo kid was called Rowan, and she was fifteen. Connor was with us, and a boy called Duke, who was about ten years old. The daughter of Demeter was barely six years old, and called Tianna. Beckendorf was here, and the unclaimed girl was my age, called Harper. They lay out in the space, all worn and weary and dazed.

I sighed, and then turned to them all. "Could we take a look at injuries, please, guys?" 

They nodded. Rowan rolled up her sleeve to reveal a cut around three inches long – not too deep. The two Hermes boys were bruised but otherwise ok. Tianna had a gash to her forehead and her hand, and Harper couldn't move her ankle.

With Beckendorf's help, we patched everyone up with what little supplies we had. Harper's leg, we decided, was broken, and though we did our best, was difficult to cure, even with Rowan's expertise. They all curled up on the floor, shutting their eyes and laying their jackets over each other. I placed my coat over Tianna, who snuggled up to Rowan for the night. There was very little said. Everyone was still in shock.

Beckendorf looked at me. I shook my head.

"This is worse than I ever thought it would be," he said in a low voice, "These kids are broken." 

I nodded. "I can't do anything more tonight. Tomorrow, we've got to get to the Empire State. Hopefully. But … well, I'm going to need your help."

"Of course."

"I'll take watch," I said glumly, leaning up against a rock. Beckendorf looked at me.

"Aren't you tired?" he asked. I nodded.

"I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway," I admitted. He turned away, and lay down, and was soon asleep.

Everything around me was quiet. I looked out at the ocean, everything flashing before me like a film…

The monsters on the hill…

The charge…

Travis' betrayal…

The Big House in flames…

And less than an hour ago, Annabeth's kiss on my cheek.

I put my hand to my face, where her lips had met mine. It felt like the only part of my face that was still real, and it still burned from her touch. I missed her, and we'd only been apart an hour.

I reached into my pocket to the thing she'd left me. It was half of a pendant– not really girly, but a locket shaped like a shield. It was encrusted with grey and sea green jewels, and it emitted a faint glow. It felt warm to touch, and I ran my fingers over it.

Engraved on the side were the words –

_Don't look back. _


	10. Chapter 7

**Gracias for the reviews, people!**

**It only occurred to me the other day – what if Rick Riordan looks on here to look at PJ fan fictions? Because I think he's seen the Blue Trident site, and on his blog he said that he'd seen a Percy Jackson thing on you tube. So, y'know…maybe! So then I got very excited, and came up with this idea for a competition Rick Riordan could run! He could get one of his fans to WRITE A PERCY JACKSON CHAPTER FOR HIS FINAL BOOK! That would be SO COOL! **

**So, if you're reading Mr Riordan, firstly, I hope you like my story, and please review (chuckles), and secondly, maybe could you run that competition? But make it world wide please!!!!!!!**

**Oh, and readers – if I get it wrong about Empire State's entrance being on Fifth or 34****th**** street, and what the setting looks like, don't kill me. I've never been to the U.S, so please, no nasty laughing in my face.**

**Disclaimer – Who actually checks these disclaimers, anyway? That would be such a neat, undemanding yet stimulating job. Can you see some cute little kid going up to his mummy and saying, "Mummy, when I grow up, I want to check disclaimers on Ha ha! Yeah, PJ ain't mine. But I now have a new career aspiration! Yey!**

Chapter 7 – "_I can see clearly now the Mist has gone!"_

The morning took forever to come. I was shattered, and my body felt limp and aching under the cruel morning sun that burned down on my bare feet. The group had slept soundly, give or take the occasional snore from Beckendorf. I looked down at the Pegasi, neighing and cantering across a field nearby. At least some were still upbeat.

I yawned, and turned. I jumped to see Harper sat behind me, looking out across the landscape with tears in my eyes. She didn't seem to notice me looking.

"Are you ok?" I said quietly. It was her turn to jump. She looked at me like I'd just been beamed down from the Millennium Falcon (don't get me started on how cool that would be). She shook her head, and her eyes went back to their original place.

"No, not really, Percy," she sighed. She had blonde, ruffled hair with pale skin and rosy cheeks, with soft brown eyes and a thoughtful expression. I watched her, feeling sympathetic. "I'm angry, and I'm upset, if you want the truth."

"Why?"

"Because," she said, still looking straight ahead, "Because I've just fought my ass off, and put my life on the line fighting for my parent. My immortal parent, who can't even be bothered to let me know who they are, let alone acknowledge I exist. I could've died last night, for them, and yet they don't have the _decency _to let me know they even care."

She shut her eyes, tears rolling down her face. Her breathing was ragged. There was a small silence between us. I looked away. I felt guilty, because I'd taken for granted the fact that my parent claimed me when I was pretty new to the half blood thing. It must, I realised, be awful to live like a hero, but never really knowing who made you what you were born to be.

"Listen," I said quietly, "Maybe you don't have to be fighting for your parent." 

"You do."

"I most certainly do not."

She looked at me, puzzled. "So who do you fight for, Percy?" 

I thought about it, watching Blackjack and his friends canter across the fields, their manes blowing in the wind. Harper's breathing became quieter.

"I fight for my friends," I said thoughtfully, "I fight for my mom, and I fight for every kid who's ever been told they're stupid underachievers, whose potential has never been realised, because their potential is in a class of its own, that the rest of humanity haven't learnt to appreciate. And, in most cases, I'm fighting for my own life; kind of to survive – more to kind of say 'up yours' to everyone who ever doubted me."

Harper looked at me, her head slightly tilted. I blushed slightly at what I'd said, and looked back out to the pegasi, listening to Trianna's gentle breathing behind us. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I want you to know, Percy Jackson, that I admire you," Harper said, turning away, "I know a lot of people who love to call you conceited and weak, but they're all wrong. You're such a role model, even though you cringe whenever anyone tries to tell you. I trust you. And the others do, too. Remember that."

Page break

I glanced over my shoulder for the bazillionth time that evening. The coast was clear, and was only full of commuters and tourists – not a monster in sight. I still felt uneasy. Beckendorf caught my eye, and tried to smile at me, but it didn't do much to help my spirits.

I looked across the street at the people bustling around, too self involved to see some beaten up kids trying to survive to end of the street. We'd patched everyone's injuries up with as little as we had – Harper was on makeshift crutches crafted with handles by Beckendorf from some sticks we'd found. We were worn out, tired and aching from our injuries.

Only a few more metres to go…

Then I saw someone across the street. I did a double take, but there was no doubt about it – walking along the sidewalk, across from our little band of invalids was my older cousin, the Daughter of Zeus – Thalia. She was with about eight Hunter pals, in a black ski parka, torn leather pants and boots. She turned around, and her eyes fell right on me.

I was about to say something, when I heard a hissing noise from behind me. I turned with a feeling of dread, and my eyes fell on them. The cheerleaders from hell, from back at Kennedy High school, from all my nightmares and the ones that had gouged one whopping great whole in my stomach. Those cheerleaders. Only twice the size. They stomped towards us, frothing at the mouths. People began to scream and run. Our group compacted, each drawing our own magic items.

"Beckendorf, adepto sursum frons. Duco vestri ornamentum, servo moving versus aedificium edificium, quod subsisto defensabiliter. _Beckendorf, Get up front. Draw your weapons; keep moving towards the building, and stay defensive_." I said in a low voice to the others. I guessed they must have nodded, because I didn't look around. I drew Riptide, even though I knew it was pointless. But maybe the other celestial bronze weapons would work.

Rowan took fire with an arrow towards the first cheerleader. It went straight through her. "Now what do we do?" she hissed. I pretended to punch something mid air. She looked disbelieving. "We have to beat them with fists? What about Trianna?"

"Take her and run," I whispered, "I'll cover you." 

A cheerleader took a swipe at my head, so I kicked it. The other half bloods advanced, splitting up and attacking the cheerleaders. The cheerleader I kicked merely stumbled, but kept coming. I grabbed a nearby man's walking stick ("Oi! Give it back! I've had that since the War!") and countered her hits by whacking back her flailing limbs. She caught my shoulder with one of her talons. I gasped, and hit her around the head. She was caught off balance, and fell to the ground, where she hit a newsstand that began to roll. I saw Rowan, backing up towards the Empire State Building, Trianna behind her. Three cheerleaders were following them.

"Thalia!" I yelled as I fought two cheerleaders at once, "Thalia, help us!"

I disarmed both the cheerleaders, and quickly turned to look for Thalia. I saw her, metres away, sprinting up the street – away from the battle. "Get back here!" I yelled, "Help us!"

She vanished into an alleyway. Cursing, I was about to turn and help Rowan when I felt a mighty blow from behind. I was knocked into the sky by one of the cheerleaders weapon hilts. I landed on the road, groaning. My body felt broken, but I forced myself to stand; my vision was blurry. I ran towards Rowan, but tourists, backing up, got it the way.

"Oh my god!" one yelled, "Honey, what are those huge demon things with the swords? Were they part of the tour?"

I froze, looking from the cheerleaders to the tourists. The tourists were distinctly human, but they shouldn't have been able to see the cheerleaders through the Mist. I pushed through them and reached the cheerleaders attacking Rowan and Trianna. Duke approached us, armed with a mallet.

Together, Duke and I attacked the cheerleaders; I took right, Duke taking left. I sliced, battered, defended – each time, pushing the cheerleaders back so that Rowan and Trianna could run. Cars were stopped all over the road, something had set on fire, people were running – it was bedlam. I was exhausted, but kept forcing the cheerleaders back. I knocked one into a dumpster nearby. I saw Connor, jumping out of the way of a trademark NYC cab, charging at one of the cheerleaders and forcing it against the wall. Harper was throwing things from nearby, and Beckendorf used his strength to heave stuff to trap cheerleaders under objects.

But still, the cheerleaders fought back – never tiring, never stopping. I lost track of how long we'd been fighting, until one of the cheerleaders caught Duke's shoulder with her knife-thing. He stumbled back with a yell. I pushed him behind me to keep him out of harms way, but another cheerleader and a pal advanced on me. I couldn't keep them at bay too long.

I saw the pegasi running onto the scene. We were being beaten, big time –outnumbered and exhausted. Locket, a brown pegasi, ran to Rowan and Trianna and hoisted them onto his back, cantering into the lobby of the Empire State. Another ran to Beckendorf, and he mounted, his shirt coated with blood. Harper edged her way onto another pegasi whilst trying to avoid the crack of a cheerleaders whip. Blackjack approached Duke and I. He bent low, and I pushed Duke's limp body onto his back. He followed the other pegasi quickly. Finally, the last Pegasi ran towards me, and I leapt onto him, straight into the lobby of the E.S.B. The receptionist tossed us a pass, and somehow the escalator magically enlarged itself to fit us all in. We hurried in, the cheerleaders' cries still being heard.

I slid the card into the slot, too dazed from pain to look at the now huge escalator. I bowed my head, shutting my eyes, trying to cut out the pain from all over my body, especially my old stomach wound. The escalator doors opened. We all trotted into Olympus, home of the gods.

I was worried about my friends, sure. I was worried about Thalia, who'd looked petrified and had deserted us all. But most of all, I was worried about possibly the worst discovery yet.

The Mist had all gone.


	11. Chapter 8

**Hello! Thank you for reviewing!**

**I'm angry, because Rick Riordan is doing a reading in Dallas - an extract from Percy 4! Damn you, Atlantic Ocean! I can't swim to Rick Riordan's book reading! sobs**

**Ooh…I'm sat next to a packet of Belgian milk chocolate truffles right now…temptation to eat them is becoming too strong… just one, for inspiration to write…and another…how about one for every review I've had so far? So that's over 80? Yummy…**

**Oh no! I've just put my Christmas weight back on again. DAMN YOU, SAINSBURY'S BELGIAN CHOCOLATE TRUFFLES! **

**Disclaimer – Hi, Disclaimer dude! I wonder if you can take a degree in disclaimer checking…that would be awesome. Although, what on earth would you do for coursework? Oh, for goodness' sake, Percy isn't mine. He belongs to my dear friend (I wish!) Mr Rick Riordan!  
**

Chapter 8 – Enter Thalia, Queen of _Shock Horror! _

Olympus had changed, much the same way Camp had. The colours, the atmosphere, the people; everything had become a state of despair and anxiety. We galloped past houses and stalls, each decrepit and half empty. The people in the streets hurried about, not speaking and greeting each other like they used to. When they saw us riders, they stood still, their drained faces gazing up at us. I looked at them al, feeling hollow.

There was a young girl of about six who was bent over, leant up against a pillar. Her face was grey and grimy, covered with tear tracks. I looked around, but no-one seemed to have noticed her. She was ill or injured – or both.

I trotted to the side of the road, slowing down. Beckendorf gave me a puzzled look, but I shook my head and dismounted. I approached her, a little anxious. She didn't look up as I came near.

"Hey." I said gently. She looked up, and her eyes widened. She took a tiny step back, her eyes full of wonder.

"Aequor Domino? _Sea Master?_" she whispered. I blushed a little at the title. The girl gripped my arm suddenly, and looked at me with beseeching eyes. I nodded.

"Aequor Domino…Illic est poena - meus venter… _Sea Lord…there is pain – my stomach…_" she said weakly in Latin, "Subvenio **commodo…ego **obtestor…_help me…I beg…_"

I nodded, and gently lifted her up onto Blackjack's saddle. She limply clutched at the reigns. I mounted behind her, and we hurried off after the Olympian people and the Campers.

We approached Zeus' palace, where there was a large crowd gathering. Many of them were wearing Camp orange t-shirts. My pulse quickened instinctively.

"Annabeth." I whispered. The injured girl looked up at me, but I said nothing. I searched the crowd for familiar honey blonde hair and the striking grey eyes, but I couldn't see anything. I could swear Blackjack sniggered when he realised what I was doing.

We rode up to the clearing. I dismounted first, and helped the girl down. She stood nervously by my side as I began to look around for an Apollo kid to heal her. I smiled encouragingly. She stared at me like I'd just told her I'd flicked her between the eyebrows.

"PERCY!" A voice yelled, and then something hit me.

The force from the hug made me stumble. The person pulled away; it was Annabeth. I looked at her for a moment. Her blonde hair had lost a little of its golden shine, and her eyes look lost and weak. Her clothes were tattered. We looked at each other for a minute, each not really knowing what to say. I wanted to ask her about the pendant. She looked at the girl beside me, and her face darkened. She took the girl's hand and, without a word, made her way into the crowd. I looked after her, but she soon disappeared. I turned around, disappointed.

"Percy!" another voice cried out. Thalia ran towards me and she hugged me as well. Pulling away, she gripped my shoulders, searching my face. She was wearing her black ski parka with black torn jeans and a silver studded belt. Aegia hung on her wrist. Her electric blue eyes were heavily lined in her trademark black eyeliner.

"How've you been?" she asked quietly. I swallowed.

"Okay," I said. She looked at me, probably wanting me to give a longer answer, but I kept quiet. She shook her head. I knew I was driving her crazy.

"What's happened?" Thalia asked in a low voice, "Why were you so late?"

Anger flared up inside me. Did she honestly think I'd been late for after a bit of sightseeing on Fifth Avenue? So I could enjoy myself at a leisurely pace? My stomach throbbed; my arm and shoulder ached –

"This is important," another voice said, "Tell us, Percy."

I turned, and the Lady Artemis approached, in her thirteen year old form. I bowed my head in respect, and then looked around.

"Not here," I murmured, "Is there somewhere quieter?"

She nodded, and began to walk away. Thalia and I followed her into a courtyard, where half-bloods were getting bandaged up and treated. I spotted Annabeth in the corner, and a few nurses, treating the girl I'd found. She looked around, and caught my green eyes with her grey. I held her gaze for a few seconds, but she turned away. I sighed bitterly, and sat down with Artemis and Thalia.

"So," Thalia said, "Spill, Seaweed Brain. From the attack at your school."

So I told them; everything right from the beginning – about Eris, about the battle at Camp, the evacuation, the attack in Manhattan. I racked my weary brain for everything. But I didn't tell them about Hermes – something told me that spilling the beans on his visit would get him into trouble. The Hunters listened in silence.

"This is indeed grave news," Artemis admitted when I'd finished, "Eris' betrayal – and the Mist in particular. I must inform Lord Zeus of this, Percy, but I will need you to testify later tonight." 

"Can't it wait?" Thalia asked Artemis, "He's beat, Artemis, he needs –"

"I can allow him an hour," Artemis interrupted, "Nothing more." She stood and walked away into the crowds. Thalia shook her head, and stood up. She seemed to stand a little taller and prouder than I remembered, and when we walked into on of the corridors that branched off from the courtyard she walked with more of a warrior stance. She found a door, and pushed it open. There was an awkward silence between us.

The room was grand and elegant, with a bed and chandelier, en suite and counter. It stretched out to a balcony. I walked to the balcony, gripping the banister.

"You can rest up here for a while," Thalia said, gesturing to the bed, "It's one of the spare's we booked for you guys."

"Thanks." I said absently.

I looked out across the view of a darkened Olympus. The images of the broken citizens of Olympus were passing through my mind – and the Campers fighting, and the Big House in flames…I felt weak and sick, almost trembling at all the destruction and pain…

"Thalia," I asked slowly, turning back to her, "Why didn't you fight?" 

She looked back at me, her face darkening. "What?" 

"We saw you. In Manhattan, we saw you, and some of the other Hunters, just as we attacked. Why didn't you come and fight with us?"

Thalia looked down, her face unreadable. "I – we – the Hunters – we were too little in numbers –"

"We saw about eight of you," I said coldly, "There were seven of us. If you'd have fought, we might have beaten them – "

"You mean, if you'd have fought _better_," Thalia snapped glaring back at me. My fists clenched.

"We'd just been at war," I said angrily, "We were wounded – Connor had just watched his brother betray him – "

Thalia gave a small, mocking laugh, which angered me even more. She surveyed with me with an eyebrow raised, looking critical.

"Wounded my ass, Seaweed Brain " she muttered, folding her arms.

"Oh yeah?"

I lifted my shirt to reveal my wound from my fight with the Cheerleaders – it was still read, and surrounded by scars. Thalia's eyes widened, and her hands went to her mouth. I could see her eyes tracing the lines of the scars, and she paled.

"Sorry," she breathed heavily, "Percy, I didn't know – I'm sorry –"

I shook my head, dropping my shirt. "It's fine. And I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have blasted off at you like that – I was just frustrated, Thal – "

Thalia shut her eyes, and sat wearily down on the bed. She brought her knees to her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs protectively. I tentatively sat beside her.

"I'm so sorry, Percy," she breathed, and I was shocked to see a tear roll down her pale cheek, "It's just – I saw you, and I panicked – and well, Percy…things….they, um, aren't going well with the Hunters.

"They don't trust me. They won't listen to me. They all think I hated Zoe and that I wanted her dead to get her position."

I watched her wipe a few tears from her face.

"And of course, that's not true," she took a great, shuddering gasp, "And Percy, they think – oh my gods, they think I love Luke!" 

I furrowed my eyebrows, bewildered, "That's crazy!" 

Thalia looked straight at me, her electric blue eyes watery. "Percy…" she murmured, "maybe it's not crazy. Percy – I think – I might… have feelings for him. I mean, I can't stop thinking about him. I miss him so much, and I keep…Percy, I know, I know, I know it's wrong but…Percy, I think…I think I'm in love with him!" 

**That's bad! Dun-dun-dun!!! A little uneventful, dears, but please review. It's so nice and makes my life that little bit better!**


	12. Chapter 9

**Your comments were great, guys! Sorry if the last chapter had a bit of a lame cliffy – some of you seem to think it was a bit predictable, and that Thalia loving Luke was a little predictable. But people, if Artemis finds out – Thalia will **_**die!!!!!!! That is a BAD THING! **_

**So, on that light note….I've had a lot of requests for Percabeth, and there is going to be a little here, more later. At the end of the day, I think that sometimes I simply can't substitute storylines for fluff. But I promise there will be more – and I hope it will surprise you, LOL!**

**Oh, and I asked my mummy and daddy if I could move to the U.S…and they said no. Meanies. So I based my new Tech project on NYC! In tribute to Percy Jackson. Go me! Go Percy! Go, go, go…walk out the door! But don't! Keep reading! Oh, I knew having those Mentos for breakfast was a bad idea. chuckle**

**Disclaimer – Percy…choose. Rick Riordan…or me! I'm pretty! (Hmm). Percy, come to my side…I have cookies! So until Percy smells the delightful scent of choc chip and sugar wafting under his nose, he belongs to Rick. **

Chapter 9 – I finally crack the code

I just stared at Thalia. I couldn't speak. Not that I particularly wanted to. But I had this sudden urge to barf right there. I should've known. But I think I'd never wanted to accept it. But oh my gods…._Luke_? Thalia's tears became heavier, and I didn't know what the Hades to do.

"Percy?"

I turned, and saw Annabeth stood in the doorway, looking awkward and abashed. "Er…you're wanted. In the throne room."

I nodded. I glanced at Thalia as I stood, who was now crying into her hands. Annabeth looked concerned, but turned on her heel and walked away. I had no choice but to follow her, down the winding corridors towards the throne room. The silence was really awkward. I felt yelling at her, loud, to snap out of it, but I guess I was still in a state of shock. I mean…_LUKE?_

The throne room was on the other side of the set of buildings, and I was exhausted. Wanting nothing more than to curl up under a duvet and sleep forever, I allowed my eyes to close. Big mistake.

All of a sudden, it was in my head once more. A fabulous, intricate design; indescribably complex and a marvel to look at, through all the sinister gloom that seemed to wrap around it like a heavy cloak of iron. I desperately wanted to run towards it, but yet it shut me out – for the god's sake, it was two-dimensional! But still I craved to enter it and defeat it – if I could only remember the name it wore like a badge of honour – it was so close now, I had to know –

"The labyrinth!" I gasped, and my eyes shot open. I'd collapsed onto the floor, leaning against a cold stone wall. My breathing was ragged, and my head felt really dizzy. Annabeth was bent in front of me, looking concernedly up at my face. Her hand, I noticed was on mine. My vision became a blur of honey golden hair and striking grey eyes.

"What did you say?" Annabeth whispered. I swallowed, my mouth ceasing to function momentarily.

"The…um, the labyrinth," I said hoarsely, my voice sounding cracked and strained. Annabeth looked me dead in the eye for the first time in a while. I tried to see what she was thinking, but her shocked manner covered all other signs that I could usually read so well.

"Come on," she said hastily, standing up and letting go of my hand. I struggled to stand, and every step I took was feeble. I was still in a daze, the single word ringing around my skull – _labyrinth…_

We finally reached the throne room. Annabeth heaved the main doors opened, and she walked ahead of me towards the thrones on the other side of the room. My heart began to thud in my head as we approached the gods.

There were only five of them there. Zeus sat, slumped in his main throne, his head in one hand. Athena was leant against a pillar, her dark hair tied up tightly with an air that she meant business. Artemis was sat by the base of her throne, deep in thought with her plait over her shoulder. Demeter, the goddess of the harvest and fertility was knelt on the floor, motionless like a statue. I approached the throne of Zeus warily, and bowed my head to each of the gods

"I have informed Lord Zeus of what I can, Percy," Artemis said, approaching us with her usual elegance, "And he…he is accusing Dionysus, it seems," she added in an undertone. Annabeth's eyes widened, but I wasn't surprised. It kind of _was _his fault. "The loss of Eris is troubling him; I think…I will let you speak with him, young cousin."

Great, I thought bitterly. Artemis smiled encouragingly. I approached Zeus' throne, my heartbeat speeding up even more. Play it cool, I told myself. Tell the truth. You'll be fine. Hopefully.

"Lord Zeus," I said, dropping to one knee on the floor. Ouch, ouch, ouch…my knee wrecked…

"Rise, boy," Zeus' voice rumbled. I stood up, and I looked at my Uncle. He wasn't in his usual pinstripe suit, but a large, rather fluffy white dressing gown. His hair was unkempt, and his face was worn and tired. He dropped his hand from his arm rest.

"Artemis has given her account," Zeus said, his piercing eyes scrutinizing me, "Now, I wish to hear yours. Tell us your story, half blood."

I swallowed, and began. Zeus didn't look at me when I spoke – he watched a patch on the wall. Athena's eyes were constantly on me, which I found a little unnerving. Artemis sat down and undid her plait slowly and thoughtfully. Demeter remained completely still. I talked for around ten minutes, and then there was silence.

"My suspicions are confirmed," Zeus decided, leaning back on his chair wearily, "Dionysus must be guilty. As guardian of Camp Half Blood, it was his duty to defend the Camp. From what the child has told me, he didn't even participate in the battle!"

Athena nodded. "I agree with Father. We must summon Dionysus; do you wish me to go, Father?"

Zeus shook his head. "No, the girl can go."

Annabeth, who had been silent and had stood towards the back of the room, jumped and nodded hurriedly. Athena moved forwards from her relaxed position quickly.

"No," she said loudly, "She must stay. She…has more to say, I think. And I wish to speak to her."

Annabeth's eyes widened. She approached the thrones and went to her mother. They spoke quickly amongst each other in Greek. I looked around, and Demeter caught my eye. She smiled at me. Surprised, I gave a small smile back. Then, I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard her say; _I will get you out of here, to bed, as soon as I can, my young nephew. Just try not to fall asleep on Lord Zeus' sandals. _

I swallowed, and gave a small nod of thanks. Annabeth and Athena stopped talking. Annabeth stepped forwards. She was trembling slightly. I watched her closely.

"Lord Zeus," she said, speaking clearly, "When we were on board the Princess Andromeda a year ago, we saw Krono's sarcophagus. It's a valuable object to the enemy – closely guarded, for sure. We believe it's no longer on the boat – it's moved to dry land for better protection. It'll have the best security available in the whole of mythology. An almost impossible maze to hack into. Even the best heroes have been foiled by it. In other words, sir – the labyrinth." She blushed and turned to her mother.

Athena nodded at her, and stepped forwards to address the rest of us. "We were told, Father, that inside that sarcophagus lay the remains of the Titan Kronos. But now, I am starting to wonder if that really is what lies inside. What if, inside, there is a power – an unspeakable power, one that will change everything – time, matter, understanding – and one beyond the power held even by us gods?"

Zeus began to splutter. "I do beg your pardon?"

"It's just a theory," Athena said reasonably, "but I wish to investigate more. What I am requesting, Father, if that I were allowed to put into the labyrinth – the same method as the last time -"

"Fine," Zeus snapped back, looking angry and irritated. I guess he was still bummed about being told something was more powerful than him. "Do what you will. I, for one, have more pressing matters to attend to. Goodnight."

He clicked his fingers and disappeared, just like that. A silence rang around the room, then Athena turned on her heel and left, Annabeth following meekly behind her. Demeter suddenly stood, and beckoned for me to follow. Apprehensively, I followed, out of the doors and into the corridors.

"What did you think of Athena's…idea?" Demeter asked gently. She had an elegant face – pretty, but in an unconventional kind of way. I thought about my answer, which wasn't hard. Demeter seemed to walk in a bubble of tranquillity.

"It was…a shrewd guess," I ventured. Demeter smiled. She turned left, into an empty courtyard, full of orchids.

"Do you think she is right?" she said softly, looking at one of the flowers thoughtfully. She touched it, and two others grew beside it.

"Yes."

She turned, watching me with a wonder. I got the feeling she hadn't expected me to say that. "And why is that, Percy?"

I looked up at the midnight sky, thinking and choosing my words carefully. Zoë's constellation burned bright in diamonds above, looking down upon me. I imagined her stood right before me, one eyebrow raised saying _And what about thee? What does thee wish to say, Percy?_

"Because I think we're playing into Kronos' trap," I said, sounding a lot more like Zoë, very wise and thoughtful, "If he really is rebuilding himself in there, then we're prepared. But if it isn't – well, the Titans have deceived us. Who's to say it wasn't all a trap and a bunch of lies to buy Kronos' time?"

Demeter looked straight at me, like she was seeing me in whole new light. She raised her hand motherly to my cheek.

"You are not as blind and as ignorant as they say, Perseus Jackson." She whispered, "I think you are wiser and stronger in ways others cannot yet recognise. But you will be amazing, young hero. I promise you that."_  
_

"So no pressure, then." I muttered. She gave me a small smile, and held my shoulders, looking me straight in the eyes.

"You will be, Percy," she whispered. "It was what you were born to be."


	13. Chapter 10

**Once again, I find myself with that feeling of overwhelming guilt for my less than speedy update on this story. So before I get a resounding 'it's about time!' rattling around my ear drums, I would like to beg your apology. What with school work, writing a story elsewhere on the net, school work, clubs and more school work, I find myself struggling to type up each chapter. Sorry, dear readers!**

**It should be noted that there was a chapter before this…but I had to cut it and make hints toward it in this chapter. Sorry if this seems like a bit of a thrown together chapter – it begins with what the last cut chapter was supposed to end with, the middle part was written at eleven o'clock one night before bed and the end part is taken from an earlier story of mine that I wrote straight after I read Titan's Curse, last May. Confused? I really love those ads. They're so 2D and cardboard!)**

**Disclaimer – This is such a waste of time. Percy Jackson and all associated characters belong to RICK RIORDAN! **

Chapter 10 – _"We're all going on a summer…not quite a holiday!"_

The rest of the half bloods and I spent the next afternoon hero training in a field near Zeus' palace. The Olympian sun was scorching to work under, and I guessed I wasn't the only kid whose heart just wasn't in it. Especially after a little talk I'd had with Chiron that morning...

We ended the gruelling stamina training and fitness tests with the promise of a feast that evening (my stomach definitely liked the sound of that). I crawled back into my room and sat chatting to Tyson, who'd come up with a few of the half bloods who'd set off before us. I wasn't really in the mood for a big banquet, but I kind of saw it as an obligation to attend, and I knew Grover was coming – I wanted to catch up with him after six months of his travelling.

Dinner time finally rolled round at seven. We were taken through to the main throne room in a big group. Annabeth walked with her siblings, pretending I didn't exist, which put me in such a _great _mood. Instead, I took a seat with Thalia and Tyson – and Grover.

He was getting even taller now – about the same height as me. His skin was a little more weathered. There was almost a full beard on his chin, and his hair was getting real long now. He greeted me with a great big goat hug, whilst trying to keep his (what else?) espresso coffee mug upright.

"How's the work on the 'Pan' lead?" I asked him. He tapped his nose secretly.

"I have a plan!" he said mischievously, "Strictly confidential! But I needed all the satyrs at camp to help me with it. Didn't you notice they weren't there this summer?" 

Now, children, there are times in life when the honest answer is the best policy. This is for Disney, who also teaches kids that it's what's on the inside that counts and that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Now, I've never been a big Disney fan (apart from Hercules. I know all the words to _Zero to Hero_ by heart). But now was not this time. Telling the truth would have made me look a) dumb and b) insensitive. I may be both those things, but I don't want to broadcast to the world.

"Uh…yeah. Sure." I said. Grover raised his eyebrows with a smile.

Crap, I thought. I forgot he was empathetic. We sat down opposite Tyson and Thalia at an ornately lain dinner table with enough knives and forks either side of the plates than I had in my apartment back in New York.

Talking of New York… my thoughts strayed to my mother, and my I realised she had no idea where I was. She'd expected me to go to high school and be home in time for tea. It was now about a month later. I should really have called her. It'd be ok. Paul would look after her.

Jeez, Paul! I'd forgotten about him. Paul Blofis, my mom's boyfriend, the TV actor look-alike who's actually an English teacher. He's actually quite cool – he's big into water sports, like me, and his favourite food is pizza; which of course passes my test. There wasn't really much to say. Mom really liked him, and he was fun to be around, so…hey. Apart from he didn't really know I was a demigod. The chances were he'd find my absence suspicious. Ah, well. For now, that wasn't my problem.

Tyson and Thalia seemed to be getting on surprisingly well. I had a feeling Thalia was trying for my sake, but she seemed to be having fun; teaching Tyson how to balance a spoon off the end of his nose by blowing on it. While waiters served the food, we chatted and laughed like war wasn't just around the corner and we'd probably be hacking monsters the next morning followed by impending doom. It was great and all, but every now and then, I couldn't help but look over at Annabeth and think she should be with us, messing around and having fun. Instead, she was sat with her siblings, stony faced as they discussed something boring and political. But my heart couldn't help racing when she smiled discreetly, or when her eyes sparkled or she brushed her blonde hair from her face. She was incredibly pretty – there was no two ways about it.

"Percy?" Thalia said. Our conversation about Luke seemed to have been shoved to the side, "Aloha? Earth to Percy?"

"Huh?" I said, shaking myself out my reverie, "What?"

Thalia rolled her eyes. "It's your turn in Eye Spy! Come on!"

Oh, such maturity. I can practically hear my kindergarten teacher, Mrs Macklesby's voice echoing the exact same thing. Apart from she was Irish. And old. And smelled slightly of cabbage.

"So," I said, digging my fork into a meatball and examining it carefully, "How do you guys fancy questing with me tomorrow morning?"

Thalia dropped her fork. Grover choked on his drink. Tyson's eye got really wide. They all gaped at me, disbelieving. I smirked slightly at their reaction.

"You WHAT?" Thalia gasped, her electric blue eyes glimmering with excitement as she leant forward on her chair, leaving her fork that had clattered to the floor, "You're kidding? We got a QUEST?"

"If you want it."

Grover grinned, "You bet your ass we want it! Come on, fill us in!"

So I began to explain. Chiron had come looking for me that morning (at far too early, in my opinion. Ten o'clock is an obscene time to get up) and had taken me to a nearby meadow. He'd been chatting to Athena about her 'labyrinth' idea (it was MY idea! She just tweaked it a bit) and had been asked to pick heroes to enter the labyrinth and find the sarcophagus. Chiron has been pretty vague at this point, but then, just as I was about to get lost in what he was saying, he looked at me with that look that held everything from pity to apology to understanding and asked me to set off tomorrow morning on a new quest - a quest only one had ever succeeded in before. And I'd gaped at him, trying to come to terms with it, my head swimming.

"Are you sure?" I had asked, somewhat taken aback, "I mean – I – but I –"

Chiron looked at me, his face ashen and lost amongst the glow of the Olympian morning, and I had to shut up. I should have seen this coming, but all I could think of was how flattered I was, and also how incredibly lucky I seemed to be. My mind had wandered to people like Harper, who'd lived at camp for years – unclaimed and unwanted by their Olympian parents, who desperately needed a chance like this to prove themselves. And if I took it again...

Chiron had cut off my chain of thought, "Percy," he said, his voice weak and feeble, "This was not my original will, but...well, there are four places for friends who will accompany you, and –"

"Thalia, Grover, Annabeth, Tyson."

Chiron had almost smiled, but then his face fell. I frowned, dismayed; an expression like that was one that was never going to bode well. I searched his face, looking for clues; information, understanding – but he gave nothing away in his wrinkled, wise features.

"Percy," Chiron had said with a sigh, "Annabeth...will not be accompanying you on this quest. I am sorry child, but that is simply not feasible."

I had gaped at him. It felt like someone had gouged a huge hole out of my heart, the part that understood and influenced me; the most vital part that I'd simply crumple without. What was a quest without Annabeth? I'd tried that last year...I'd felt lost. What would I do in the hardest challenge known to man without the wisest person I knew beside me, encouraging me and fighting with me until the very end? My head rang with questions, but Chiron had left me to wonder. I winced in memory of the conversation.

"So...Annabeth...can't come?" Grover said worriedly, his eyes wide and his face pale. All of them were trying so hard not to glance down the table at her, but I could see they were disappointed. I felt so guilty as I watched Tyson's eye fill with tears.

We discussed the quest a little longer, everyone trying so hard not to mention Annabeth, but it was clear what they were thinking. I left early; the unspoken things between us were becoming too much to take.

I leant up against the railing in my room, watching the night time scenery glow under the radiant moon. The wind was gently parting my hair – I felt like begging it to blow away all these thoughts ringing round and round my head like a stuck record. Annabeth's face kept cropping up every single brain wave... her hair, her eyes, her smile I hadn't seen in so long...

My hand wandered to the locket Annabeth had given to me on that battlefield so very long ago. It felt cold to touch, but I gripped it tightly, like my life depended on it. It reminded me of the Annabeth I used to know, until something happened between us that tore everything apart.

Was it something I'd done? Was it me? Had I done something to her? Again and again, these questions kept coming back to me, each time becoming more and more likely as I thought everything through. I took a deep breath, but my brain kept on whirring, round and round. I was about to shut my eyes and try and cancel out all brainwaves when I heard my door open.

I turned, and it was _her. _Her blonde hair was loose around her face, glowing even in the dark. Her grey eyes were surveying me like she was trying to tell me something, but I couldn't read her. She was dressed in a blue peasant style dress with tiny flowers all over it and her denim jacket and I couldn't deny it. She looked like no girl I'd ever seen before. No girl was that pretty. No girl had that power radiating from them with such a sweet smile and such a piercing gaze. My thoughts strayed back to that morning in my bedroom, when I'd looked at her picture pinned up in my bedroom. _Annabeth Chase, you're one of a kind._

"I, uh...wanted to talk to you." She said quietly, looking at me modestly. I simply nodded. Suddenly, I realised I was starting to get angry, and I didn't quite understand how or why.

She paused, still looking at me like I knew what she wanted to say. The worst part was that I probably did.

"Are you going to explain?" 

The words had left me before I'd thought it through. Annabeth's eyes widened; she froze, her mouth slowly opening. I held her gaze, and I realised I really wanted to know – I had to know why she'd been treating me like this.

"Well..."her eyes left mine and fixated on some point on the wall, "You...uh, know about this quest. And that I can't...come with you."

I could feel the familiar sensation of my pulse quickening. I watched her closely, but her features gave nothing away. Her hands twisted in her lap.

"Well," she said her voice cracking and growing quieter. It was like she was in pain as she spoke, "the tradition, Percy, for quests into the labyrinth...you see, after Theseus completed it, others attempted and managed as well, and the gods...got bored with it. They wanted to make it...interesting. So they made it a competition...between two teams. And, this time's no different. You're leading the first team...and I'm...Percy, I'm leading the second."

Realisation started to overwhelm me. It probably would have hurt less if she had speared me with Thalia's magic weapon. I actually couldn't believe what she was saying.

I took a deep breath. "Boy, Chiron has some explaining to do."

Annabeth looked pained as I spoke. My eyes met hers quickly, but then her's strayed again, taking my heart with them. "Chiron didn't choose me, Percy. I did."

My jaw dropped, my ear's ringing with Annabeth's words. I could feel the cold metal of the locket laying against my chest – but now it felt like poison spreading across me. I felt betrayed.

"How? How could you do this, Annabeth?" I said, my voice rising. Her eyes lit, and she glared at me like I'd done something wrong. "You want to fight to the death against each other? You want to have to stand and kill each other while the world falls down around us?"

Annabeth scowled, tears sparkling in those beautiful eyes. I almost felt guilty, but I stood my ground.

"I thought we were friends!" I yelled, my fists clenching, "Or was that all worthless crap to you?"

"We _are_!" she hissed, her voice stronger and more powerful, "But I just – we can't – are you so shallow you can't see what's happening?" 

"Friends," I said angrily, my breathing ragged, "don't choose to have to battle to the death against each other. Friends don't ignore each other when they need each other most. Friends –"

"- are supposed to look out for each other, right?" Annabeth said angrily, her grey eyes alight with rage, "But are you so up your own ass you can't see – " 

"See what?" I growled. My nails were digging into my palms; my fists were clenched so tight. I could feel colour rising to my face. "See that you're betraying us all to please your mom? Or being entirely hypocritical to everything you've ever said to me? Or given to me?"

It was then I unfastened the locket around my neck, and showed it to her. She watched it warily, swallowing at the sight of the locket. I glared at her. We'd never fought like this before.

"Keep that out of sight," Annabeth said, "And don't you even mention my mother." 

"But that's what this is all about!" I said heatedly, the locket still in my hand, trembling with anger, "This is all because of what your mom is doing. She hates me, Annabeth, which is why she's trying to get you to outshine me. And not meaning to compliment, you're going to do that anyway!" 

Even in the darkness I could see the colour rise to Annabeth's face. She narrowed her eyes, her breathing heavy as a lone tear ran down her face.

"I'm only doing what my mother says," Annabeth said in a low, hollow voice, "because she's made me see. You're like a card pyramid. Take one of the cards away, and you're going to fall." She raised her hands to her mouth like she hadn't meant to say that. "Percy, I –"

I felt like she'd run me through with a knife. My body felt numb through shock and hurt. I'd have never thought Annabeth would have said that to anyone, especially not me. I wasn't ashamed to show that had hurt.

"You know," I said, quieter now, "I've told myself about the card pyramid thing. I've learned to live with it on my conscience. But hearing you turn around and say it like you want to hurt me; that you're thinking all the bad things about me that haunt me every time I wake up in the morning...well. Shows how a good a friend you were." 

Another tear rolled down her cheek, "That didn't mean to –"

I turned away and shut my eyes. I could feel the cool metal of the locket in my palm. I squeezed it once, and looked out to the mountains. And then I turned back.

"Have this back," I said, emotionlessly as I could, and I held out my palm with the locket on. The metal shone in the midnight darkness, the tiny green gems glowing lightly. Annabeth looked from the locket to me.

"Don't do this." She whispered, "Percy, you mustn't. I deserve for you to hate me, but don't do this. Please."

Her eyes looked into mine, and I could see something she was trying to tell me something. There was something in her eyes that I remembered. The old Annabeth who I knew would never say that. The old Annabeth who would have never have chosen to fight against me.

Annabeth raised her hand and gently folded over my palm to cover the locket. Her hands felt soft and warm. She looked me dead in the eyes, and took a step forward, our hands still together. Gently, I lowered my hand.

"Percy," she whispered, "This wasn't my choice. You know...who. But keep the locket. When you need me, just hold it. Please."

It suddenly dawned on me just how close we were. I could feel her gentle breath on my face, and her grey eyes, brimming with wisdom gazed at me. I swallowed. We looked at each other, each so woefully aware of...everything.

"Percy, I – my mom –" she began, but I shook my head slowly. I realised that it was now or never.

I leaned forward and kissed Annabeth. She didn't pull away. My brain went into overdrive then it turned off completely. My eyes shut as my pulse raced at a billion miles an hour. _I was kissing Annabeth Chase. _Let me rethink that. _ I was kissing...for the first time ever._

Now, I don't know if anyone has ever told you what their first kiss was like. I'd been told it was kind of wet, incredibly awkward and something you'd want to forget forever. It's really not. Annabeth's lips felt soft under mine, and something inside me was wondering why on earth we hadn't done this before. My hand wandered to her neck, and our lips, soft and tender...

I pulled away. Annabeth's eyes were fixed on mine. I blushed, a sense of reality growing overwhelming inside me. I bit my lip.

"Annabeth," I murmured, "I'm sorry. I never meant to –"

"Just shut up for a second," she whispered, and then she kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around her slender waist, her lips tenderly caressing mine. Her hands slipped around my neck as our lips once more. I felt her tongue gently slip into my mouth and toy with mine. I was about to kiss her once more the door banged open.

We jumped apart and span around.

Thalia stood in the doorway, her eyes as wide as saucers. She froze, looking from me to Annabeth, then back to me again. I could feel the heat rising to my face. My lips burnt. Thalia opened her mouth and closed it again, like she was imitating a fish. "Should I – uh –"

"No. It's alright. I'd better...um, go." Annabeth said quietly. Not meeting my eye, she left the room and hurried off down the corridor. My eyes followed her, until I came back down to earth and Thalia's expecting look.

There was a pause, and then Thalia spoke.

"What the hell were you _doing_?" Thalia hissed, shutting the door behind her. "You guys were making out!"

I blushed, fiddling with the end of my sleeve. Thalia watched me for a moment, and then did something I did not expect. She laughed out loud and hugged me tightly.

"Oh my god! This is so _great!_" she squealed excitedly in a most unThalialike way, "My two little cousins! Aw! Can I be maid of honour?"


	14. Chapter 11

**This chapter REALLY won't make sense until the end of it! The beginning part makes quite a nice (albeit somewhat fluffy) one-shot, which is what it was originally supposed to be! If you don't like fluff – skip this chapter…but if you do like fluff….**_**what are you waiting for?**_

**Want some advice on how to enjoy this? Turn on either 'Thinking of You', 'Turn Me On' or 'Come Away With Me' by Norah Jones or 'Let Me Take You There' by the Plain White T's and give it a read. Just a thought.**

**Ok – apology for the ending! But it HAD to happen! It simply HAD TO! I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!**

**Disclaimer – Anybody know if there's a law against holding Rick Riordan captive until he gives me Percy? Hmm? Well, until then…he's Rick's. No offence, Mr Riordan. But I really want Percy!!!**

Chapter 11 – "_Dream catch me when I fall"_…or is it too late?

I was sat, leant up against the cabin wall with my eyes shut. The gentle midnight breeze parted my hair lightly. All I could hear was my light breathing and the crash of the tide on the sand out on the beach. I was about to doze off after a night of restlessness…

The shadow of a pegasi fell into the moonlight that had spread across the cabin floor – at least, I knew a shadow must have fallen because I heard Blackjack's voice call in my head, "Aloha, Mr Jackson!" 

I sighed and opened my eyes. Blackjack was stood in the doorway, looking expectantly. I hadn't bothered changing out of my school uniform from the day before – I was still in my white shirt (rolled up cuffs, of course) and my tie hung slack knotted. I raised my eyebrows after a small yawn.

"So what's the problem?" I asked in my mind. Blackjack looked at me morosely.

_Little baby hippocampi, boss. Some demigods were blowing up rocks on the beach and they've trapped the little ones. They're too stuck to reach; too small to free themselves. You up for it?_

I nodded wearily. I grabbed a jacket and followed Blackjack outside into the crisp, dawning air. The sun peered from her blankets of cloud, dimly lighting the scene. Blackjack flew on ahead to the beach while I ambled along behind. I was about to leave the campfire area when a voice behind me called, "Percy!" 

I turned slowly – mainly because I was still too groggy to turn quickly. And there, stood defiantly with her arms crossed proudly over her t-shirt and jeans was Annabeth.

"What are you doing?" she asked suspiciously, peering at me. I rolled my eyes. I wasn't surprised she'd followed us.

"Going to the beach." 

Annabeth frowned – almost like she thought I was joking. She was still so very beautiful when she did that. "Why?"

I sighed wearily, my shoulders relaxing. "They're some hippocampi trapped under some rocks. I'm going out to see if I can help them." 

"Oh."

There was a pause filled with the waves falling onto the beach in the distance. I knew what she wanted me to ask – Annabeth, too proud to ask anything so forbidden – but I was kind of enjoying toying with her. She tucked her hair behind her ear, her arms falling gracefully to her side.

"So, you just…sneak out and do this…often?" she asked. The idea sounded foreign to her.

I nodded in earnest. Again, an awkward silence fell between us. I was about to turn and walk away, when –

"Do you mind if I come with you?" 

I fought the urge to grin as I looked into Annabeth's face, etched with embarrassment and a façade of casualness I could see right through – a façade I knew and, well…loved.

"Nah, I'd rather you didn't, thanks," I said as laid back as possible, turning as I bit my tongue to stop myself from laughing and concentrating hard on the ocean in the distance.

"Oh. Ok."

I turned back around again, this time letting a smile spread across my face. Annabeth had turned a ruby red and was fiddling with the hem of her t-shirt embarrassedly. I almost felt bad for her, but the fun was simply too much of an appealing factor.

"Come on, Wise Girl," I said wryly, "We've got a beach to hit."

Annabeth grinned, her whole body relaxing as she bounced alongside me. We talked and laughed down to the beach contentedly. When we reached the sand Annabeth left her sandals on a rock, and skipped barefoot without a care in the world. I'd never really seen her in such a happy mood as she hopped, laughed, ran and talked like there was no tomorrow. What little sunlight there was bounced from each of her golden curls; each speck of light reflected in those grey, grey eyes; the sun being outshone by that wonderfully radiant smile…

We met Blackjack on the beach. I silently made him promise he would be nothing but courteous towards her, and if he mentioned tonight to any of the other pegasi –

_I'll go and iron my feathers, _Blackjack promised me.

We mounted the Pegasus. Annabeth sat in front, with me behind. Blackjack flew gracefully above the midnight blue ocean as we soared through a gentle breeze. Annabeth's hands were either side of Blackjack's neck, but she seemed to become more comfortable with the whole environment as we flew along.

"D'you want to make this more fun?" I asked. Annabeth turned, looking sly.

"What did you have in mind?"

I smiled knowingly, which _believe _me, doesn't happen very often. "Let go of the pegasi a second."

She looked at me as if I were mad – man, if I had a dollar for every time I'd seen that look… I nodded sincerely. I watched her take a deep breath, momentarily shut her eyes and then open them again, as if she were readying herself.

Her hands that had clutched at Blackjack's neck gently loosened their grip. One by one, each of her fingers rose from the pegasi until each hand hovered over Blackjack's fur. She lifted each hand higher and higher – tentatively raising them to waist height – shoulder height –

"There you go!" I murmured in her ear, and impulsively I gently wrapped my arms around her slender waist. I saw her fight a striking smile that fought its way through her defences.

We flew on; until Blackjack seemed to find the spot he'd been looking for and slowly came to a halt. Annabeth peered over the side of the pegasi, and then looked back at me. "How do we get down?" she asked. It was a good ten feet between the water's surface and Blackjack. I hadn't thought of that small problem.

I was about to ask Blackjack to lower us down when Annabeth started shifting in her seat. I was amazed as she turned to sit side-saddle, looked down briefly and dropped into the water below. There was a gentle splash as she hit the surface. I looked down worriedly and breathed a sigh of relief as she resurfaced, gasping. I dropped down after her, coming up almost instantly. Annabeth turned, her face splitting into a wide grin. With a smile, I snaked my arm around her waist and pulled us downwards.

'-' '-'

Blackjack set us down on the beach and flew off, leaving Annabeth and I clutching our ribs and shaking with laughter. Annabeth leant against a rock, trying deep even breaths – but even that didn't work. After about five minutes we calmed down enough to speak.

"You were so petrified of that shark!" I laughed, watching Annabeth blush through her tears of laughter, "You should have seen your face –"

She stuck her tongue out, her breathing becoming a lot more calm and controlled. She looked out to the ocean, lost in her own little pensive moment. She was about to say something when she looked down and her face fell.

"What?" I asked, "What is it?" 

"I can't go back to my cabin like this!" she said worriedly, "I'm dripping wet! I'll have to go and steal a towel –"

She turned with a sigh and started to walk up the beach, leaving a trail of sea water behind her. I exhaled, and hurried after her; and without letting myself think, wrapped an arm around her waist, turn her around and bring her to me.

Her face looked shocked, "What are you –"

An expression of realization spread about her face as she watched her body and her clothes slowly begin to dry off like mine had just minutes before. The water raised itself from the cloth then disappeared in a silvery dust.

"This is the weirdest feeling," she mumbled. I smiled. She sighed and looked back out to the sea, her eyes the colour of the sun's ripple across the waves. To my surprise, she gently laid her head on my shoulder. It felt comforting – even familiar.

She raised her head, as if she'd just thought of something. "Seaweed Brain," she said, warningly, "You'd better not let go of me, or I'm going to fall backwards." 

She was just about dry. I grinned mischievously. "What? Like this?"

I quickly pulled my arm from behind her back. She began to fall towards the sand with a little scream. When she was about a foot and a half from the floor I caught her again, this time both of my hands wrapping around her.

"Oh my gods!" she exclaimed, and then smiled shyly up at my face. I could feel her gentle breath, refreshing, across my face as our eyes met. I watched her bit her lip quickly and then stop, a playful glint in her eye.

And then, completely out of impulse I leaned forwards and kissed her. To my surprise, I felt her lithe arms wrap around my neck as she kissed me gently back. Her tongue toyed with mine. We broke apart and I slowly stood her up as her lips met mine once more. I never wanted to stop – I never wanted to let go of this truly amazing moment –

Suddenly her arms fell from my neck and her body began to pull away. My surroundings become darker and colder – the taste of her lips still hung on mine.

"Annabeth!" I called, but my voice echoed around some large space I couldn't see. Everything was so cold – I was so very alone. The sand under by feet turned to…nothingness. The scene, so perfect, had gone. I was stood alone, in a vast continuum of….non-existence. I couldn't move. Nothing in my body would work, but still my heart kept aching…

_So, little hero._ I heard a powerful, dense voice ring around me. _You have tasted your heart's desire._

"Bring her back!" I yelled, "What are you doing? She –"

_She is your heart's true desire, Perseus Jackson, _the voice said tauntingly. _She would be yours…you would be together…_

"Shut up and –"

_Poor little hero. Love hurts so…_the voice called again. _But it is forbidden, Percy. You know that. It is forbidden…by her._

The scene around me brightened. I was stood at the base of a huge mountain as the sun was setting. Blood red clouds filled the sky – they billowed around the mountain obediently. Stood on a rock on the side of the hill was a woman. She had dark hair and a stern gaze that matched her grey eyes so very well. She was dressed in Greek battle armour, a spear and shield in her hands. She looked out to the distance. It was Athena.

_She will never consent to it, Percy. _The voice reminded me, _you know this. Unless…_

Athena's figure began to melt – melt into a billowing smoke that spread throughout the sky into far distant corners – I heard a woman's scream as I watched it do so. I took a step back, horrified.

_I can give you what you desire, little half blood. _The voice said now right in my ear. _Annabeth can be yours. Or is it your wish to lose her – to…_

Where Athena had stood a body appeared – or had it always been there? It was the body of a boy. He had sandy blonde hair, weathered skin and his clothes were bloodstained. His eyes were closed, and there was no movement.

"Luke." I whispered. He looked so helpless lying there…

A girl was climbing down the rocks – Annabeth. Her golden hair billowed in the wind, and her face was smeared with dust and mud. She kept her eyes on the rocks, but glanced as she hurried down the cliff face at Luke's body. She panted, and looked around, like she was in a hurry. She leapt from the rock she was climbing on (my heart skipped a beat) and hastened to Luke's lifeless body.

"NO!" I yelled, and I hurried forwards, but it was hopeless. I had to reach her – I had to save her –

The scene began to fade into the distance. I kept running desperately, tears streaming down by cheeks, but I could no longer reach it. I fell to my knees in despair, my own breaths echoing about the place.

_You have a choice, Percy. _The voice whispered, like the speaker was right behind me. _Do you want to lose her?_

My eyes opened suddenly. I looked around, and felt ashamed to feel tear tracks on my face. I sat up, looking out to the balcony. I was in bed, in Olympus. None of it had happened. There was no beach, no mountain, no Luke. It had all been in my head.

I sat up despairingly. In my hand was the pendant Annabeth had given to me. The words – _don't look back_ – glazed back at me.

"Don't look back," I murmured hoarsely. "Don't look back. But how I can I not? When you're there, Annabeth – how can I _not _look back?"


	15. Chapter 12

Okay, I'd just like to say – I'm sorry

**Okay, I'd just like to say – I'm sorry! ****Ik ben droevig! Je suis désolé! Ich bin traurig! Sono spiacente! Eu sou pesaroso! ¡Estoy apesadumbrado! I know, I should have updated sooner, but I have had writers block for ages! I, honestly and truly, didn't know where this story was going. I still don't, really, but I'm going to give a good shot anyway.**

**This chapter is going to be in Annabeth's POV, because of the whole Percy/Annabeth splitting up thing. I apologise for the uneventfulness, but you know what I'm like at writing fast paced stuff (eg. I hate it. I hate reading it, I hate writing it. Sobs).**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Percy, which is probably a good thing, because I would never be able to release the book on time. I will stop complaining about having to wait for the Battle of the Labyrinth book, because the pressure of writing is immense, and to get the book finished in a year, Mr Riordan, is admirable! LOL!**

Chapter 12 – Making sense of a Seaweed Brain

I put the finishing touches to my travel bag and threw it so it landed by the open door. I sighed, brushing my hair from my face and clipping it back with a barrette. I made up my bed, and slipped on my jacket. My knife was tucked away up my sleeve (and I had a hidden one stuffed in the sole of my sneaker – just in case. A girl can never be too careful), and I had nectar and ambrosia hanging from my belt. Tyson had made me a shield disguised as a denim cuff that now sat on my wrist. I had a sleeping bag, food, dollars donated from Chiron for the journey and I was ready to hit the road.

There was a knock at the door. Thalia was stood there. She had a wry, melancholy smile on her face. I tried to smile back, but it was a weak, feeble gesture. She walked slowly inside, shutting the door behind her. I turned away, stuffing the last few essentials in my pouch that hung from my belt.

There was a pause, and then Thalia said, "Looking forward to the quest?"

I shrugged. "Yeah. Sure."

"But...?"

I swallowed. I'd worked all night at perfecting my nonchalant act, and I looked at her, trying to look puzzled. "No buts. I'm looking forward to it. I mean, this is like, the biggest quest ever. Daedalus was a genius – and when else am I going to get a chance to check out his work? I mean, this is like the most famous piece of architecture –"

"Annabeth," Thalia said exasperatedly, "There is a but. With you, there is always a but."

The sides of my mouth quirked. Thalia frowned, then realised what she'd said. I started to laugh, pressing my hand to my mouth. Thalia grabbed my pillow and whacked me gently with it. I held my hands up in surrender, trying to stop laughing. Rolling her eyes, Thalia placed the pillow down with a sigh and gave me her best 'I'm serious' look.

My hands twirled with a piece of my hair, the moment fading. "I don't know, Thal. It'll be weird, I guess."

Thalia watched me closely. "Why?"

I gave her look, hoping she'd say what I wanted for me. I tried not to let my thoughts stray to _him_, because if they did I knew I'd start crying. Please, don't let me think of his eyes, those eyes as deep as an ocean wave... My eyes stung. I felt weak and ashamed. Annabeth Chase was crying over a stupid boy. A stupid _Seaweed Brain._

I brushed the tears away hastily, and walked to the door. I lifted the bag slowly onto my bag, my back groaning under its weight. Thalia hadn't turned back around. I opened the door, and was about to leave, when –

"He told me to tell you he's sorry."

My breath froze in my throat. I could feel my whole body tensing. I paused, swallowing once more. Thalia turned to look at me, but I couldn't meet her eyes. Such a stupid Seaweed Brain...my stupid Seaweed Brain. My hand closed, hoping it would grasp the memory and store it away, buried with everything else that was to do with..._him_. That was what my mother wanted. This was what I had to do.

"It's just ... so hard." I said hoarsely, with a shake of my head. Thalia nodded sadly.

It struck me then, how Thalia had changed from the Thalia I used to know. The old Thalia would have told me to get over it and face the day, but she seemed to understand people more now –

"Honey," Thalia said, her voice a little breezy, "You've just got to get over it and face the day."

Irony, I thought, is a peculiar concept. She took my shoulders and looked me dead in the eye – those scary blue eyes that could make even the bravest of heroes cower away. I looked up at her anticipitatedly.

"Listen to me." She said sincerely, "No-one said this was ever going to be easy. But you're a freaking warrior, and you're going to get out there and rock this thing."

"But –"

She shook her head. "Forget him. It's harsh, I know, but you don't have a choice. It's just a dream, and dreams are made to show you the impossible."

I nodded, trying to be strong. Thalia hugged me tightly, and let me know with a weak smile. I nodded in return and left the room, her words ringing in my ears. I _would_ have to forget him, I decided, and I made a silent promise to myself that I would. Thalia was right. I was a freaking warrior.

My fellow questors were stood at the end of the courtyard on the west side of the palace. I sighed, put on a brave smile and approached them.

The first was Silena Beauregard, who despite her plastic demeanour was pretty feisty when she wanted to be (not many knew she had a knife strapped to the back of her thigh, and her earrings held minute poison darts that could knock out yahoos for up to twenty four hours). She'd left her trademark mini-skirt and slogan tee and replaced them with jeans and a leather jacket. She'd tied her long, dark hair up in two French plaits, and she grinned at me as I approached her.

"Hey!" she said cheerily. "You ready?"

"I was born ready, sweetie." I said with a mischievous smile. She rolled her eyes.

The second was Beckendorf, the son of Hephaestus. He nodded curtly towards me, and I nodded deliberately and obviously back. He was dressed a black t-shirt and pants, and from his waist hung a huge axe, adorned with gold flame patterning around the edges. I made a mental note not to get on his bad side.

Connor Stoll was with us; his skater t-shirt and torn jeans were the same as ever. I had picked him because he was good at finding pathways and he had, helpfully, an in-built compass (a Hermes child trait). I'd picked him to boost his moral, but from the look on his miserable face, I was beginning to regret it.

The final companion I'd chosen was a son of Apollo – his name was Nikos. He was fifteen, with blonde hair that fell over his casual brown eyes. He'd arrived at camp just months after I had, all those years ago, and we'd become quite good friends. He'd also helped me out in a tight spot in Capture the Flag once, so I owed him. He grinned at me as I turned to him.

"Are we off, then?" he asked, his accent bordering on Canadian. I liked the way it rolled off his tongue with no effort – everything about him was relaxed and casual. I nodded, looking at him straight in the eye. I'd never really noticed, but his eyes were the colour of chestnuts in the fall. I blinked, and turned back to look at the upper levels of the courtyard – and to my surprise saw Grover and Tyson hurrying towards me.

"Hi!" Grover panted as he approached. "We just wanted to catch you. Before you left." He bent over, clutching a stitch.

Tyson beamed at me. "I wrote you a good luck poem!" he said cheerily, his one eye blinking at me. Nikos raised his eyebrows as Tyson began unfurling a piece of paper from his jeans pocket. He coughed, and began.

"_Annabeth, you are much pretty._

_But you are so smart and clever._

_Good luck, good luck, good luck._

_Forever and ever and ever."_

There was a pause as he finished. I blinked and then beamed at Tyson. "It's…lovely, Tyson. Thank you!"

Tyson's eye filled with tears, and he hugged me tightly. I was knocked off my feet slightly, and I was sure Silena was silently laughing into the back of her hand. Tyson pulled away and Grover shook my hand. "Good luck," he said, and he looked me dead in the eyes as he said it. In a lower voice he said. "I'm sorry this worked out the way it did. I don't want to compete against you. It won't be a quest without you, Annabeth."

I nodded gratefully, and hugged Grover, and I was pretty sure that he knew I was close to breakdown inside. Tyson began to talk to Beckendorf, and Grover hurried over to his satyr friend nearby. I sighed, my eyes wandering sadly up the length of the courtyard to the lower levels. Then my heart stopped.

It was him.

Our eyes met. His face was expressionless, and he didn't interact with anyone around him. I could just see the glint of the pendant's chain dropping down into his hoodie. I wanted desperately to call out to him, or to run to him – anything but being stood here, lost in the depths of _those eyes. _He inclined his head, his eyes all the while not leaving mine. Every moment we stood, locked in this gaze, made my heart ache even more than the last.

A gaggle of half bloods pushed in front of me, laughing and talking loudly. I tried to push through them but failed, and by the time they had passed he had gone. I looked around, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Silena tapped me on the shoulder.

"We're going."

I nodded absently, and with regret turned my head away and began to walk.

It was only as I stood at the edge of Olympus, waiting to return to the mortal world, that I looked back again. My head screamed for me to look forward and move on, but I had one moment of weakness. My eyes searched for him – but he wasn't there.

And he wasn't going to be for a very long time.

"See you, Seaweed Brain." I whispered; and before the tears could fall I turned and followed the others out, towards the quest and the bleak events awaiting us there.


	16. Chapter 13

Oh my gods

**Oh my gods! I have just made a split second decision and changed the whole course of my story! **

**I had an idea, but it was a bit lame and no-one likes it when people use their own characters. The fifth and final quest member was going to be Harper (the unclaimed girl!) but now...well, now everything has changed. **

**The idea is kind of huge and unprecedented, but I hope no-one flames me! Please forgive me if I ruin the idea...but I really have to bring this character into the story, to rock this next quest! Whoop!**

**Disclaimer – Rick Riordan probably plans his stories before writing. Judging by what has just happened (look above) I do **_**not**_** plan things, so I'm not Rick Riordan. Liking my logic? :-)**

Chapter 13 – An old friend drops in – quite literally

She'd gone.

I knew she was going. I'd readied myself for her going. But just watching her walking away from me, down onto the mortal world, had torn my heart into little pieces.

Had I wanted to run after her? Of course. Had I regretted agreeing to this stupid quest in the first place? Definitely. But my feet had stayed firmly on Olympian turf and the ability to turn back time had, so far, eluded me, and she had gone. Just like that.

I sighed, leaning forwards on my hands as night settled around me. I'd left my little Olympian suite and headed outside to a nearby lake. I kept looking back, searching for the glint of her golden hair, the shine from her rippling grey eyes, the smile that I'd tell any lame joke to just capture a glimpse of. But she wasn't there – she was gone.

My eyes were stinging. I hastily brushed a tear away, swallowing, and made to get up. We had a long day tomorrow; early start and then a trip to the Labyrinth. Not too strenuous, really.

Thalia was still bitter that we weren't able to set off at the same time as Annabeth's team had done, but Chiron said we couldn't go until we found our fifth and final quest member. Grover suggested we just chose some random demigod and got 'the hell out of here', but I knew that I could never do that. Quests for me were about spending time with your closest friends, fighting for your life but whilst knowing that every single one of them would cry, fight and die for you.

Except that my closest friend was gone.

"Percy!"

I span around, looking out into the darkness towards the sound of the voice. My hand crept towards Riptide. There was a ringing silence – no-one was there. I waited; my body tense and ready to fight. A minute, or maybe three, passed by. I didn't want to make any noise to trigger...whatever it was.

"So is this how you treat an old friend?" the voice spoke again, tinged with a little sarcasm. The bizarre thing was; I couldn't tell if the voice was male or female, loud or quiet, or if it had an accent. It was just a voice. The end. I had Riptide in my hand now, and I was ready to whip off the cap at any sudden movement.

"What d'you mean?" I asked, trying to keep my voice as calm and unsuspecting as possible, even though I could hear my heart beat ringing around my skull like heavy footsteps on a hollow floor.

The voice laughed gently – it was more like a chuckle than anything else.

"Oh, Percy," the voice said with a sigh, "You haven't changed one bit."

I frowned. "Changed...from what? From when? Look, I'm not great at the guessing game, here – could you give me a name, or something –"

That same chuckle rang around the setting. "Well, that'd ruin the game, wouldn't it? These days I go by the name of the Fallen Angel, if that helps."

"The _Fallen Angel_?"

"Uh huh." The voice said cheerily.

I racked my brain, thinking of all the possibilities. To my knowledge, visits from angels had been a bit thin on the ground in my lifetime, and I may be Seaweed Brain, but I seemed to remember angels had wings, which kind of put a dampener on the 'falling' idea.

"You ever take Italian as a subject at school?" the voice piped up after a few minutes. I blinked.

The weird thing was that I did speak a little Italian (non lo credete? Parlo la verità!). During fifth grade, my mom had this 'brilliant idea' to get me to take extra-curricular activities to try and socialize with the other kids, and Italian had been one of the classes. I wasn't that bad, I guess.

But the Fallen Angel? Well, I seemed to remember that fallen was '_caduto_'; and that didn't ring any bells. But angel? I had no idea...maybe angelis or even –

Angelo.

Di Angelo.

The breath froze in my throat, and I suddenly felt a violent urge to scream, or feint – or both. I span around looking for the familiar face.

"_Bianca_?"

She stepped forwards, and there she was. She was grinning broadly, with her long dark hair braided back, just like it used to be. She seemed a little older, but she was still way smaller than me. She still wore her silvery ski parka and jeans, and at her shoulder was her bow. I just blinked, staring at her.

She ran over and hugged me tightly. Still in shock, I managed to hug her back. Bianca pulled away and gripped my shoulders, looking up into my face.

"Surprised to see me?" she said with barely concealed glee. I blinked a couple more times.

"How did you - since when - but - why - "I garbled, finding difficulty in speaking. "But you, like, _died_!"

Bianca smiled wryly, looking down at her feet briefly. Her hands fidgeted with their cuffs. "Yeah. I guess I did. And I'm still...you know."

"Dead?"

"Yeah. Dead."

"What?" I asked, now thoroughly confused, "But I got the feeling that the dead community was slightly less…active."

Bianca smiled a little, but in her eyes I saw a little sadness, a little regret. "Yeah," she said, her voice quieter now, "But...well, I'm not really sure what happened. It's all kind of a blur. I definitely died, all right. But then I fell along way, and this voice was speaking to me. And then ..." She paused, and I got the feeling she didn't want to continue.

"But," I frowned, still struggling to really grasp any logic in this conversation, "But how d'you get here?"

Her face lit up, and her eyes sparkled mischievously. "Oh, that." she said, trying her best to sound nonchalant, "That might have something to do with _these_."

And suddenly, unfurling from her back, around twelve foot across, covered in feathers, came - I had to pinch myself, hard - these enormous yet truly beautiful -

"Oh, these?" Bianca said, grinning proudly, "These are my wings."

**Oh! I almost forgot (not) – everyone say hi to my editor, who's gonna help Americanise and help with bits of the plot (even though she says she's rubbish, she really isn't) – bloomingauthor7!! Thanks, bloomy!**


	17. Chapter 14

Well, hello there

**N Well, hello there. Thanks to everyone who reviewed – I now have over 150 reviews, which is insane (in the best way possible). And luckily, no-one flamed me for giving Bianca wings! (I did get a couple of comparisons to Maximum Ride, but I assure you no evil Californian scientists have genetically modified her!**

**Just a shout out to **_**believerofthegods**_**, who has suggested some amazing ideas for this story – thanks a ton! **

**And also to my editor, **_**bloomingauthor7,**_** who is a star! Thanks for editing this chapter, even though it's an action scene and I HATE WRITING THEM!**

**Dedication – this is to **_**Sethking**_**, because this chappie is a lil present from me (she's been begging me to update, so…) Happy Birthday for the 25th! You're practically ancient, lol! **

**Disclaimer –Now, unless you are incredibly dim-witted and incapable of reading, you will have noticed that the author of the Percy Jackson series is Rick Riordan. My name is **_**believeinthegods**_** (well, not really, but you know.) So therefore PJO ain't mine. Duh.**

Chapter 14 – I get put off ketchup for life

"_Rocking all over the world!_

_And I like it, I like it, I like it, I like it!  
I la-la-la like it, la-la-la like-_

_Here we goooo!_

_Rocking all over the world!"_

"Oh, for the love of the gods," Thalia muttered, turning her iPod up even louder, so I could practically hear 'American Idiot' over the other side of the shuttle bus, "Can you guys quit _singing like morons!_"

I grinned at Bianca, who was sat nextto me on the back seat. She rolled her eyes towards Thalia. She was – get this – _knitting_ something green and fluffy (another scrap of evidence towards our theory of her being, like, seventy years old.) Grover stuck his tongue out at Thalia and continued to sing raucously, but Tyson stopped and frowned.

"What's a moron?" he asked, looking puzzled. Bianca had to put her hand in front of her mouth to stop herself laughing. She'd been introduced to Tyson the previously and she was still trying to get over the whole 'he-has-one-eye-not-two' thing. Thalia was still trying to get over the whole 'Bianca-is-back-from-the-dead-but-she's-still-dead-but-with-wings' thing. Me? I was just trying to stop my head spontaneously combusting with the stress of it all.

"You don't know what a _moron_ is?" Thalia asked, blinking at Tyson. He shook his head morosely.

I grinned at Thalia, "Well, Thalia is a pretty good example of a moron, Tyson." 

Thalia growled and threw her leather jacket at me. I laughed and threw my hoodie back. Bianca was now laughing out loud, Grover was _still _singing and Tyson was blinking, obviously not understanding the situation.

"A moron is a Thalia," he said matter-of-factly, "Right."

"PERSEUS JACKSON, I SWEAR, I AM GOING TO GET YOUR STUPID SEAWEED FILLED HEAD AND –"

Argus turned around from the front seat, a swaddling cloth wrapped so tightly around his head he looked like baby Jesus. "We're here." He said in his short gruff voice. Bianca looked startled – she'd never really met Argus before, and perhaps she'd just realised that his face – in fact, his whole body – was covered in eyes.

I looked out of the window.

We were on the west coast of Florida, at Daytona Beach. The sea lapped on gleaming golden beaches and high rise hotels were sat in clusters all over the place.

Grover was looking pretty nervous now he'd stopped singing. I guess it was because he'd bad experiences here – a Cyclops had chased him into a wedding shop and proposed. Go figure.

We piled out of the van. I was trying to stay as optimistic as possible as I dragged my bag out of the back. We'd taken a couple of those magic rucksacks the Hunter's used and stuffed all our gear in there.

I turned and looked around; hoping to see a nice big sign saying 'Nice Safe Labyrinth Here – Please Come to No Harm', but there wasn't even any sign of an entrance. I blinked, confused. Bianca seemed to be looking around with a frown, too.

"Uh, Thal," she said, turning to Thalia, who was struggling with her own rucksack, "Where exactly is this entrance?"

Thalia shrugged, heaving the rucksack onto her back. "No-one knows for sure. It changes often, to stop mortals just wandering in and… dying. But we're pretty sure that it's here."

"Won't we be able to _see _it?"

"Nope," Thalia said breezily, "It's invisible. That way it can stretch across the whole of the United States and not get noticed."

Bianca, Tyson and I all gaped at her.

"Across the whole of the United States?" I said, disbelievingly, "But it's, like, a huge maze! Wouldn't someone notice if they were walking into a large invisible wall, or something?"

Thalia sighed impatiently, "It can't be felt from the outside, nimrod. And once you're inside, it'll look like a maze, until you get to sections of it that are outside."

Bianca and I looked at each other, nonplussed. My optimism was starting to deflate like a fat guy sat on a whoopee cushion.

I turned to speak to Argus, but to my surprise he'd already gone – heading up the street into the distance in the shuttle bus. I looked around at my friends, who were staring at me, waiting for instructions.

"So you have no idea where the entrance is?" I asked Thalia. She wrinkled her nose.

"Well, all Apollo said was Daytona Beach. Which is y'know, a pretty big city… like, 64 miles? (**A/N: Thank the**_** gods **_**for encyclopaedias. They are amazing things. I now know this place hosts the Coke Zero 400 race. Beat that for my American geography!) **And this is the bit of the city where Annabeth's group came, so…"

Her voice trailed off. I nodded, a little desperate.

"Come on, guys." I said, trying to not to sound downbeat, "Let's hit the beach."

It wasmidday when we got on the beach, after getting thoroughly lost within a few minutes of walking. Tyson was not much help – he was gawping at things and people like they'd just hopped off the _Titanic _alive.

We strolled along the beach on a lookout. Grover, Tyson and Thalia looked okay (I guess Thalia didn't worry about Poseidon beating the crap out of her. I wish I could stay the same) but Bianca seemed anxious.

"What's up?" I asked, dropping behind to speak to her, "You ok?"

She nodded, but her eyes still shone with anxiety. "It's just… well, I don't much like water. And if something were to happen, then…" her voice trailed off.

I frowned, "Like what? Like Grover tripping over his hooves and falling into the sea?"

It was her turn to frown. I nodded earnestly. "It's happened. On more than one occasion, I'll have you know."

Bianca laughed, and we hurried to catch up with the others. Grover was snickering about something as Thalia rolled her eyes.

"What?"

He grinned, "Look at the guy over by the ice cream stand."

We all looked around, until our eyes fell on a man sat back in a deckchair. He was wearing a windbreaker that was all black, dark sunglasses, a balaclava and dark Gladiator sandals – in fact, we couldn't see any part of his skin except a small section around his glasses; it was pearly white, like it had never seen sunlight.

"He looks a bit of a _shady _character." Bianca muttered, peering closer.

"Yeah!" Grover said with a laugh, "And he smells really bad, too – like –"

Thalia and I froze; our eyes met. My hand crept towards my pocket. Thalia fingered Aegis, watching the guy with renewed interest. Bianca's arm wavered towards her invisible bow on her shoulder. Grover and Tyson were still laughing about the guy's unnatural scent.

"Guys," Thalia said in a low voice, "Just keep walking, okay? Keep walking forwards…"

So we did, our eyes all fixed on the creepy dude. It freaked me out that I couldn't see what his eyes were doing behind the shades. We each watched him closely – so closely that we didn't look forwards until Bianca screamed.

I span around to see about twenty of these men – all wearing the same black windbreakers; only now I realised they were long, billowing cloaks. I looked up into the guy's face, and as he grinned I saw them – huge, six centimetre long fangs with red stuff on the ends.

And you know what the worst part was?

Not all of it was dried.

"Perseus Jackson," the guy said through a hissing voice, "So long have I vaited to taste your blood…"

I shuddered, whipped out Riptide and sliced into the dude – but he evaporated into this black dust-like stuff and appeared about a metre away.

As I charged, I saw my friends wrenching out their weapons a little away from me. Thalia had three of the men on her, who were taking out long Grim Reaper-like staffs with axes on top. Bianca was firing arrows in rapid succession; Grover was toot-tootling on the windpipes and Tyson had heaved out an axe of his own (Olympus knows where he got that from).

I lunged at the man in front, but he swirled away. I was about to attack one with his back to me, but I suddenly felt a searing pain in my arm.

"Ah!" I yelled, spinning around. I glanced quickly at my arm. There were two fang points in my arm – not deep, but not altogether a positive prospect.

"Percy!" Thalia yelled as she fought off another of the monsters, "They're _lamiae_!"

"Huh?"

If it's possible to roll your eyes whilst fending off impeding Greek monsters, Thalia managed. "_Strigoe_! VAMPIRES_!_"

I swore under my breath has three more surged towards me, their weapons raised. I made a quick slice at one of their arms, which knocked the axe thing to the ground. The vampire seethed angrily and span away, but the others kept coming.

I brought Riptide's hilt down in a vertical drop on the guy's head, but he dodged and rushed forwards, his fangs bared. I was a little preoccupied taking down his friend to knock him away.

"Don't let them touch your neck!" Bianca yelled, "It'll kill you!"

_Yeah, I got that_, I thought to myself. I drove Riptide through the monster's centre and he faded away – not like the other vampires were doing, but like regular monsters did. He was dead.

I was quite pleased with myself, until I saw Thalia pressed back against the rock, fending off one vampire with Aegis. Her spear lay on the floor about a metre away.

I tried to hurry over, but suddenly I had five of the things on me and I couldn't see Thalia.

I tried to yell her name, but I just heard this loud scream of pain.

Stricken, I fought my way through the Vampires, opening my shield, which knocked a couple of them out. Thalia had killed the vampire all right – but not before it had attacked her neck. I won't go into the gory details, but let's just say I wasn't going near ketchup for a long time. And the worst part – she wasn't moving.

I ran over to her, taking out as many of the vampires as I could. Bianca had somehow managed to get on top of the ice cream truck and was firing arrows faster than I would have thought possible. Grover was ushering the screaming mortals away whilst hurrying away from a couple of the vampires himself. I looked around desperately for some way to take the advantage.

I had a sudden brain wave.

I veered nearer the water, silently praying to my father. I had two more of the _lamiae _coming towards me, and I took my chance.

"Wave!" I yelled, hoping to see a huge surge of water come rising from the ocean, but nothing happened. I frowned, doing a double-cross attack across another of the vampires. 

"_Wave_!" I said louder and with emphasis, but again, the reaction didn't happen. I cursed under my breath.

In a few minutes the vampires were gone into sandy tornado, and there were only around nine left – but Bianca was limping, her leg coated in blood and Tyson was trying to tend to Thalia, whilst fending off an advancing vampire. Grover was struggling to confuse the men.

"Tyson!" I called to my brother, slamming into a vampire with such force it knocked him to the ground. "Try the water!"

Tyson nodded and obediently scurried over to water. "Wave!" he yelled.

And sure enough, there it was. A wave surged up from the ocean and coursed over all the remaining vampires, dragging them back to the sea.

We were all stood panting. I looked out to the ocean, my mind reeling. Tyson, Grover and Bianca stood catching their breath. They didn't realise what had just happened.

I swallowed, trying to forget the moment that had just passed, but it was hard. I walked towards the water and dipped my sneaker in. Sure enough, it was soaking wet within seconds, like any regular mortal.

I wanted to tell the others, but I figured I was just being silly. It didn't matter, it didn't mean anything…Dad was just busy, that's all. That's why.

_But he helped Tyson_, I reminded myself. I sighed, pulling my sneaker out of the water and kicking a rock nearby in anger. My head, however, was only screaming one question –

_Why had my father deserted me?_


	18. AN Please read, it's very important!

Well, hello there

Well, hello there!

Sorry – it's not another chapter, but it's some very important news – heartbreaking news… (If you're British, that is).

The fact is, folks, that Battle of the Labyrinth doesn't come out in the U.K until July 3rd. I was so mad when I found out! I hit the roof – I am going to hunt Rick Riordan down, I swear. I have to wait _two more freaking months. _The news ruined my day. :(

But the important thing I have to ask you, dear readers, is whether my American readers will keep reading after the Battle of the Labyrinth comes out for them on May 6th – because I know that lots of people hate reading non-canon stories, and I don't want to keep writing for nobody.

So, what I need you to do is to either –

Review

PM

Or do the poll on my profile

- to let me know whether you'll keep reading after you get the book.

Thanks, guys – it means a lot to me, because I don't want to disappoint you!

Love,

believeinthegods x

Ps. If you do get the book before I do, don't send me spoilers… or I'll set Cerberus on you!


	19. Chapter 15

_**I'VE GOT THE BATTLE OF THE LABYRINTH! IT'S FINALLY MINE!**_

**I managed to get it via Amazon (**_**thank the gods for Amazon!) **_**and I've read it in….drum roll please…. just under four and a half hours! Whoop!**

**It was **_**AMAZING! **_**I won't give any spoilers away in case you haven't all read it, but wow… I cried, I laughed so hard I cried again and I nearly cried when my mum dragged me away from the book to eat. Some people… **

**But I think it was the best so far – and plenty of lovely Percabeth! It was just incredible! Words cannot express enough!**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you, Rick Riordan! You're the best ever! I loved it soooooooooo much!**

**Disclaimer – Percy Jackson isn't mine. But if Percy ever needs a place to get away from it all; I'm here. **_**Percy, leave Rick…come to me…. **_

Chapter 15 – Bianca Quotes Pirates Of The Caribbean 

"Well," Bianca said, her voice slightly strained, "That was…"

I met her eyes. "A complete pain-in-the-ass? Yeah."

We were all breathing heavily, stood around Thalia's lifeless body. The beach had emptied itself (funny how that happens when demon vampires attack, isn't it?) and we were stood, the sun burning down on us, holding our friend. I wanted to curse loudly, but I guessed that wouldn't be a great quest-leadery thing to do.

My eyes looked briefly out to the water – my mind was on my father. I still couldn't understand why he hadn't listened.

He _always_ listened. At least, he always had done in the past. Maybe it was because I had to prove myself. Maybe I'd done something wrong? I sighed bitterly, my eyes following the seas horizon. My gaze fell on Tyson, stood over Thalia, and I sighed. Poseidon had listened to him – so maybe I had offended my father in some way…

"Percy, what do we do?" Bianca asked, looking up at me.

I blinked. It felt strange, being seen as the one who knew what to do in a dire situation. I had been that guy for so long, and it was weird to think Bianca looked up to me.

"We can't stay here," I said firmly, "We've got to move her somewhere more secluded before the cops turn up. Is everyone okay with that?"

The others nodded obediently, but Grover opened his mouth. "But where-"

He didn't even have to have to finish his sentence. We all turned, and Bianca gasped. I swallowed, trying not to look too apprehensive.

In mid air, with no support or third dimension was a glowing portal, rippling a brilliant gold with a hollow centre we could see right through. I could have sworn it hadn't been there before. Power, glory and… well, a bit more power emitted from it like heat from a flame. Goosebumps rose up on my arms, and a wind seemed to part my hair. I shook my head to throw my fringe back to the way it was before; I was glad Thalia wasn't awake to see me having a bad hair moment. We all gazed at in awe.

"It's the entrance!" Grover said in wonder, his voice cracking as he said it, "The labyrinth! Thalia was right!"

_More like Annabeth was right, _I thought, but I kept it to myself. I looked at Grover. He was trembling slightly; his hands fidgeted nervously. I motioned towards the door, and after a pause, he nodded.

"Come on, guys," I said, trying to sound braver than I actually felt, "We're going in."

Tyson lifted Thalia's body. I realised I was stood nearest to the portal, and suddenly wished I'd chosen a different place to stand. But still, I approached the portal warily, and – thinking of Annabeth – stepped inside.

For a second I felt weightless. All around me, something gold and smoke like swirled; similar to the clouds on Atlas' mountain back in San Francisco, but lighter. I looked closer and saw that it wasn't smoke – the gold stuff were spirits flew about. Their eyes followed me, but their faces were expressionless and vacant. I shuddered, remembering the Underworld and the dead souls that wandered the Fields of Asphodel.

As the beach began to tear away from behind and a darker setting began to hurtle towards me from in front, I shut my eyes and prayed to my dad.

_Father, guide my friends. Watch over them. Keep them safe. Give me the strength to look after them. _

I couldn't tell if my father had heard me, but I felt myself be propelled forwards; out of the golden spirits and into somewhere else.

I hit the floor with a rather graceful thud. Rubbing my jarred neck, I brushed myself down, stood up and took a look around.

The air was musty and dry, like it had been trapped here for thousands of years. Corridors propelled off in all directions, each one merging into darkness as they moved further away. The hollow silence made me shiver. This place was ancient, and woven with mystery. I scraped my sneaker along the floor, but there was no echo at all. I took a deep breath. This was huge.

"The labyrinth." I murmured, just as I felt someone land beside me.

"Oh, holy crap!" Bianca cursed, dusting herself off. I raised an eyebrow and she blushed. "Sorry," she said, "I blame Thalia."

Right on cue, Tyson landed beside Bianca, miraculously managing to remain stood up with Thalia in his arms. He beamed at me. I grinned back. Sometimes it was nice to have a guy who was optimistic at your zero-chance-of-success fortune. Then finally Grover landed, doing a rather spectacular somersault before landing in a heap on the dusty floor.

"_Di immortales!_" Grover whimpered, looking all around him nervously, "The air here – it's _horrible!_" He looked like he was about to cry.

"Come on, G-man," I said, trying to sound upbeat, "Let's take a look at Thalia."

Tyson set her down on the floor and we all gathered round. Her heavily eyeliner-ed eyes were closed with her head lolling to one side. I ran my hand over her forehead; she was still warm, and she had a pulse.

"What do we do?" Grover said, sounding anxious.

"Ambrosia and nectar," I said firmly, and started digging in my pack for some. I pulled out a sachet and opened it up. I leaned forward to pour it into Thalia's mouth, when I felt a tug at my neck, and Grover said, "What's that?"

I looked down to see Grover's hand on my locket – and strangely, it was painful. Not the actual pulling of the chain, but the fact that someone else's hands were on the pendant. It was like someone else was clawing at my heart and making it ache. It was nothing like I'd felt before, and my eye sparkled with reluctant tears. I stuffed it back under my t-shirt and Grover's hand fell limply back to his side. No one else spoke.

"It's nothing," I said hastily, blinking away any tears, "Just a thing I put on my camp necklace."

I poured the ambrosia into Thalia's mouth, very aware that everyone's eyes were upon me – and I was thankful for the distraction when Thalia began to gasp into life.

"It's about time," I muttered, and I was glad to see her well enough to roll her eyes. She tried to sit up, but she was a little too weak.

"Don't over exert yourself," Bianca said helpfully, "You'll feel exhausted all over again. Lean on me," She turned her eyes towards me, "We'll get her sat up against a wall – it'll help. You and Tyson go scout ahead."

I nodded. I had a feeling her and Grover wanted to discuss what had just happened, so I was thankful to leave and take a look around. Pulling a flashlight out of my pack, I stood and began to walk towards the darkening corridor, Tyson hurrying behind me.

We walked at a steady pace. Our eyes darted to anything vaguely suspicious – or any noise or movement, really. I was starting to get really freaked out by this, and I'd only been inside less than ten minutes. Our flashlight shone ahead.

There was the quiet sound of a footstep on the floor.

Tyson and I both froze. "What the Hades…?"

We paused a little longer, and kept walking. We looked around the walls for any signs, and on the floor for any footprints, but there was nothing. No-one seemed to be –

I heard the sound again, in a corridor to our right. I looked at Tyson, and he nodded, even though he was shaking. I pulled Riptide out slowly and prepared to remove the lid. We approached the corridor warily.

We shone the flashlight down it, but there was no-one there. We checked behind us, and a little further ahead, but we saw no-one. The noise had stopped completely, but my paranoia was on hyper alert.

"Can we go back?" Tyson said shakily, his voice higher than a choir boy on helium. My eyes glazed the corridor once more, and then I nodded.

"Yeah," I said, taking one final look, "Let's get the Hades out of here, big guy."

Thalia was slumped back against the wall, her eyes open. Grover was toot-tootling on his wind pipes, lying flat on his back. Tyson, who was tending Thalia's wounds, knelt beside her. Bianca and I were sat a little further away, talking quietly.

"So d'you think someone's following us?" Bianca asked for the umpteenth time, "Even though we've only been down here for, what – three, four hours?"

I nodded. "We definitely heard something. It didn't sound particularly monstrous, though."

Bianca looked thoughtful, but she didn't say anything. She shook her head and her wings extended slightly. They were pure white, which contrasted with Bianca's black, silky hair and dark eyes. I looked at them, until I noticed Bianca's raised eyebrow.

"Have you…got used to them, yet?" I asked tentatively. Bianca smiled wryly and fluttered them a little.

"Kind of," she said, running her hand down one of them, "It's weird, because they don't weigh much and… well, y'know. I can _fly_."

I raised my eyebrows. "You can _fly_?"

"What d'you think wings are for, Seaweed Brain?" Thalia called from the other side of the room, "Decoration?"

I pulled a face at Thalia and she grinned. Someone was feeling better. The holes that the vampires had stuck in her were still red, but they hadn't gone as deep as we'd thought. Tyson and Grover reckoned she'd be 'up and at 'em' in a couple of hours, even though it would be night time (or so we thought. I was wary to the fact that time often speeded up in monstrous places, and this definitely classed as one).

"So, you just … fly?" I asked Bianca, feeling a bit stupid, "Like you did up to Olympus."

Bianca nodded. "Yes. Simple as that, really. Everyone always wants some big magical story of how I learnt, but I guess it just happened. I could fly, end of. I never learnt. No-one believes me when they all ask."

"Who's everyone?" I blurted out what was on my mind. "Who did you tell?"

She frowned. "The people in the Underworld."

My blood ran cold at even the sound of the place. The Underworld brought back some old memories I'd much rather forget, but I couldn't exactly get how Bianca would want to share something private with dead folk. Not that I'm being dead-ist, or anything, but generally they were a dreary group.

"Bianca," I said in a low voice, "Did your dad give you those wings?"

Her eyes widened at my tone of voice. She swallowed and nodded.

"I was… y'know, falling," she murmured, "And then suddenly everything started to whirl past me. This guy in a dodgy suit, a waiting room, a river – it all span past like everything was in fast forward. And then I ended up in this huge throne room with big guards at the front, which was funny because I thought that they wouldn't have a problem with –

"Door to door salesmen." We both said the words and grinned.

"And then," Bianca continued, her voice quiet, "My dad started to talk to me about… y'know, dying."

I shuddered to think of Hades talking to any child that was actually related to him. I wondered what it would be like to have him as a dad. He wouldn't be on my top five best fathers list, that's for sure.

"Was he mad?"

Bianca shook her head. "He asked me why. Why I'd died."

"Huh?" I said, sounding confused, "Why you'd died?" I'd figured that unless you were suicidal, you didn't really get much say in the matter. But then again, they didn't call me Seaweed Brain for nothing.

When I looked up, I was a little surprised to see a tear roll down her cheek.

"Percy…" Bianca said sadly, looking up at me, "When I joined the Hunters, Nico was… well, you know. He was pretty mad. And… I realised how selfish I'd been. I mean, what was he supposed to do? I had a whole new life and I hadn't even thought about him. He doesn't fit in well. He holds grudges."

"No kidding."

Bianca nodded. "I felt awful. And I kept having these nightmares where I saw him die or get hurt, and I woke up, knowing I'd gone really wrong, with joining the Hunters."

"But you were immortal with the Hunters," I reminded her, "That was pretty neat." That had been the only thing that had stopped me from stopping Bianca joining the Hunters – the rather awesome free gift that came with the oath.

"Ah, Percy," Bianca said, her voice impossibly soft. She was almost shaking; she looked so miserable, I felt bad. "Well…have you ever seen Pirates of the Caribbean?"

I nodded.

She swallowed, and said, "There's a line, that Jack's dad says, in the Brethren Court –"

"Isn't he the guy from the Rolling Stones?" I asked. Bianca smiled briefly and nodded, but it soon faded. Her hands twisted sadly in her lap.

"He says that the trick isn't living forever," she said, her voice without the slightest echo, "The trick, Percy, is living with yourself forever."

I thought about that, and suddenly changed my mind on the whole immortal thing. Tiny mistakes that I'd made in the past had come back to haunt me, and I'd regretted them for a few weeks, months, even years. But with immortals – they had to live with that forever; all the guilt, the remorse…I shuddered at the thought, and felt a fleeting stab of pity for my dad.

I remembered what he'd said, that first time I'd ever met him, about siring me. "_Perhaps_," he'd said, "_but it was an unforgivable mistake on my part_."

That thought stayed with me in the next hour, as we dragged out our sleeping bags and got ready for bed. _Maybe my dad had a worse deal than I had_, I thought. _I'd hate to live like that._

I was glad Bianca had a second chance to make things work. Maybe Hades wasn't the worst guy in the world, then. It was kind of nice for him to –

"Percy? Percy Jackson?"

I sat bolt upright in my sleeping bag, and looked across at Thalia. Her bright blue eyes found mine, and I could see she was rubbing Aegis. I pulled out Riptide, and she made a secret half-blood hand gesture. _Wait, _it said.

"Percy?" It was a girl's voice, and it had no echo.

We waited in silence. We could see a shadow creeping up the opposite wall; coming towards us – I pulled the cap off Riptide and sprang to me feet as the shadow crept closer towards the corner, to my friends –

The figure emerged, and there, stood in the middle of the Labyrinth; her long dark hair tied back in a plait, and her poised face breaking into a smile, stood Silena Beauregard.

"Oh, thank the gods! It's you!" she said, beaming at us, "I thought I'd come across some monsters!"

"No," Tyson said, smiling happily, "Just some morons."

**A/N: I'm going to be changing the summary soon, guys...so watch out for that! Hopefully it should be a little better, but I wanted you to know before anyone thought they'd lost this story! xx**


	20. Chapter 16

**I am in serious mourning. Why, I hear you ask? Because the two best shows on British television have **_**ended**_**, and I have nothing to watch.**

**It was bad enough when the Apprentice ended half a month ago – but this week saw both Heroes and Doctor Who come to a shocking end. Damn you, British Broadcasting Corporation! Now Nathan Petrelli has been shot, Niki's burnt to death and there's no Dr Who for another **_**two bleeping years**_**!**

**Yes, I'm angry. Almost as angry as Adam Monroe was when they buried him alive. Loser! **

**But at least we're getting it in roughly 2 months on 25****th**** September...**

**Disclaimer – ****Percy Jackson ist nicht Grube…obwohl alle Abgaben so bald wie möglich geschickt werden können mir.** **That's a hint, by the way, about the chapter below…which is in Annabeth's POV.**

Chapter 16 – J'examine mes capacités linguistiques

"Silena!"

"Beauregard! Get your butt out here!"

"_Silena, where are you?"_

Our voices didn't even echo. I took a few more steps forward and sighed bitterly. The others soon caught up, breathing heavily. We all stood motionless, but there was no sound whatsoever. Connor scuffed his trainer up against the wall – we all jumped.

We'd been looking for hours, and we were pretty sure it was now night time, but we couldn't be sure. We'd searched everywhere, but in a place like the labyrinth, it wasn't exactly easy to retrace your footsteps when rooms changed places more often than the staircases at Hogwarts. The place was really starting to freak me out.

"We can keep looking…" I said, the hope drifting from the sentence. Beckendorf shrugged soundlessly. He looked about as optimistic as the rest of us.

"I don't think it'll do much good," Nikos said, his brown eyes surveying the setting before his gaze met mine. "The labyrinth is designed to trick you. It's been known to take people out of time and space, into different dimensions of the universe. She might still be here, of course, but the labyrinth can take away your senses. It can twist everything – people's voices, what you see – until it finally drives you insane." He saw all of our worried faces and said quickly, "But I'm sure she's fine."

Everyone stood silently, as if they were trying to believe Nikos' final words, but in their hearts didn't believe them anymore than Nikos' himself did.

I straightened my shoulders and tried to look as if I was fine, that we hadn't just lost one of her friends to an unknown and probably unfortunate fate and that we had at least _some _idea as to where we were going. "Come on, guys. Let's, uh…take a break. We can rest up, eat some food, and then we'll keep looking. Okay?"

Connor and Nikos nodded glumly and Beckendorf shrugged. I sighed, cursing the fact that teenage boys were completely monosyllabic, and heaved my backpack higher up on my shoulders. Beckendorf walked slowly over to the nearest room. We followed, slow and miserable.

The room was like any other room in the labyrinth – sand-stone, dust, unmarked by any spectacular architecture or even a little furniture. It was quite long and spacious – but still, not particularly hospitable. As I walked, I noticed Beckendorf had stopped and was staring intently at the floor. We gathered around him.

"Why have we stopped?" Connor asked with a frown, surveying the room. "Come on, I'm in the mood for chicken…bacon…a little lettuce…some mayo…"

"The footprints," Beckendorf said simply, his eyes never leaving the dust covered floor. I leant in a little closer, and then it clicked.

There was dust, just like in every other room we'd passed over the last day, but here the dust was scattered oddly and was marked, like people had moved over it. There were finger prints on the sandy walls, and there was a small, opened bag of a golden material spilling out onto the floor – nectar. I caught my breath as my eyes fell down to the floor. And there they were – unmistakable markings in the dust, firm and defined, of someone's – or rather several people's – footprints.

I wearily approached the nearest one, trying hard to remember to breath. The first was a huge foot – a size twelve or thirteen at the least, like a huge walking boot someone had stretched. _Tyson_, I thought to myself, a lump forming in my throat.

Nearby was a different print – it was smaller, like it had metal plating around the top. There was a miniature skull imprinted into the fine sand, glaring at me from the floor. The lump seemed to get bigger as I realised who it was. _Thalia_.

A few metres away was a round print – like an oval shape, smooth and neat. It was a hoof, undeniably – quite small and defined. Nearby, the dust was scattered in ragged formations, like fur had been dragged across the surface. My fingertips hovered above the print. _Grover_.

"I'm confused." I heard Connor say, somewhere behind me. "I see the hoof, the thing that looks like Godzilla trod in the dust, the goth boot – but there's a smaller foot here, like a girls' sneaker or something… Who was that?"

"There's a heeled shoe here." Beckendorf said in his low voice, about a metre away. I heard scuffling noises as the other two boys joined him, and then cheers and cat calls erupted as Connor and Nikos started to celebrate.

I was happy. I knew I was happy. Silena was safe, thank the gods, after hours of dreading the worst. I knew I should be even happier, in a self-indulgent kind of way, knowing that I hadn't failed as a quest leader to keep my group safe. But right at that moment, I forgot all about being happy. I forgot about my quest and where I was. Whatever elation I should have been filling my heart right then was lost as my eyes fell upon a dusty footprint on the floor.

_Percy_.

My heart seemed to hollow; all the emotion that I'd kept locked away inside became tears, blurring my vision and slipping away down my cheek. My hand reached out, almost shaking, and hovered above the footprint tentatively. It was breaking my heart to think that this was all I had left – that, and a handful of memories I'd sacrificed for a mother who not only didn't care about me, but was totally incapable of accepting mortal emotions that were coursing through me.

"Annabeth?" I felt a hand touch my shoulder, but it felt a million miles away. "Annabeth, are you okay?"

It was Nikos – of course. I nodded, tears rolling down my cheeks at an alarming rate. I raised my hands to my face and shakily pressed my palm against my skin, trying to stop myself from anymore tears falling. A year ago, I couldn't cry if someone had snapped my ribs and forced me to sit through _Titanic_ with Eric Clapton's _Tears in Heaven _playing in my ears. But now? A footprint in the dust and my world was crashing down around me.

"Annabeth?" Connor said, his voice oddly shakily. Momentarily I wondered if he'd burst into tears too, until I reminded myself that I was the only person present who turned on the waterworks at a pile of sand on the floor.

I drew a deep breath, my eyes never leaving the footprints even as I turned back around and said, "Uh-huh?"

There were distinct sounds of someone – or something – moving outside of this room, though we couldn't see anything. My mind automatically turned on the military mode as the last of my tears fell, my eyes narrowing. I saw Nikos' hand dart for his bow. Beckendorf fingered his huge axe, his shoulders broadening for battle. Connor pulled out his sword and tentatively walked towards the door.

There was nothing in the actual corridor, but the noise seemed to be coming from a nearby room. I caught Nikos' eye, and he nodded. We each grasped our weapons tightly, slowly approaching the door's entrance, until we burst into the room and charged at whatever was inside.

What we saw, however, was _not _what I had expected, and if I hadn't still been torn in two emotionally and brandishing a lethal weapon I would have rolled on the floor laughing.

Right before my eyes was a Sphinx – unmistakably. It had wings sculpted like an eagle that shone, bright white and majestic. Its lion's body was muscular and mighty, poised ready for an attack. The tail of the serpent that spiralled outwards from behind bore a huge spike, hovering above its head as it glared at us from an angry, taut face. But there was something rather odd about this particular sphinx – a feature that reached new _heights _in the _small _matter of oddities I'd been forced to endure -

"Er, Annabeth?" I heard Connor say tersely in my ear, "Why is the sphinx _barely ten centimetres tall?_"

I shrugged, trying desperately not to smile as I looked down at the creature, wondering if standing on it would do any good. The sphinx scowled up at me – barely halfway up my calf. Its miniature feet pounded the ground frustratedly.

"I _heard_ that," the Sphinx said grumpily, glaring at Connor, who looked as if he was going to explode in the not-so-distant future as he tried so hard not to laugh, "And I don't see my height as a problem, thanks very much. For behold, you are in the presence of the glorious and most feared monster in all the land!"

I frowned, looking over my shoulder. "Nope. I'm not seeing any glorious monster right _now_. Are we expecting someone?"

The sphinx growled angrily at me and shuffled towards me. "You would do well to respect me, little half blood. For I could end your life whenever I wish – for I am mightier and stronger than you could have ever imagined!"

"Oh yes, Annabeth," Nikos said sarcastically, "Watch out. He's going to take a running leap – if he's lucky, he might just be able to reach your knee cap!"

I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing. The sphinx now rounded on Nikos, who looked down at it bemusedly. The sphinx glowered at him a little longer, before turning back and walking into an open space.

"There is only one way to beat me," it said, looking around menacingly.

"What?" I said, feeling daring and difficult and rebellious, "Apart from with a fly swat?"

The sphinx now decided to ignore me and began to pace what little space it had, "I am sure you have all heard the stories about my dangerous tales. I have only ever been beaten once, and that is not likely to happen again. I am _the _Riddler –"

Connor perked up, "You were in _Batman_? Awesome!"

"- the master of puzzles, the leader of logic, the wisest of all wonders," the Sphinx continued, determined not be undermined, "And it is your fate to best my riddles, if you wish to survive. Answer them all correctly, and I shall let you pass. Make but one mistake, and…" The Sphinx licked its lips evilly as it let its message sink in.

I sighed. "Go on, then. Riddle away. I'm in the mood for a good mental challenge." _I do love complicated logistical distractions, _I thought to myself.

The sphinx drew itself up to full height (which still didn't pass ten centimetres) and struck a theatrical pose. We all watched carefully as the Sphinx coughed once, then announced in a booming voice –

"_No sooner spoken than broken. What am I?_"

A silence followed the words as my brain set to work. I was generally rather good at riddles, and I could see my fellow questors deep in thought. _Spoken…broken…speaking words…speaking words then breaking…breaking silence…speaking words that shouldn't be spoken…._

"I know it!" I said, looking up and breathing a small sigh of relief. "I've got it. The answer is a _secret. _You speak it and the secret is broken; it's no longer a secret. I'm positive."

The sphinx sniffed, clearly disappointed it did not yet have anything for dinner. "Fine," it spat, glaring at me like it couldn't believe I wasn't yet dead, "That is the right answer. But do not get complacent, half blood. You have two more yet to face." It sounded like the last part was more of a reassurance to itself – it _was _going to get its food, somehow.

"Your next riddle is more difficult," the sphinx continued, dragging its tail along the ground as it continued to pace from left to right, "Are you ready?"

Without waiting for an answer, it began to recite:

"_I'm where yesterday follows today, and tomorrow's in the middle. What am I?"_

My mind set to work immediately, not even waiting for the sphinx to resume its pacing. _Yesterday, today, tomorrow… that was the order, but if yesterday followed today, and tomorrow is in the middle, that would come out as today, tomorrow, yesterday… today, tomorrow, yesterday… t – t – y… the alphabet – alphabetically in order…where is alphabetical ordering used? Or rather, in what?"_

"I've got it!" I announced excitedly, blushing in spite of myself. "I really know it! The answer is the _dictionary – _the order the riddle tells us about is alphabetical, and everything in the dictionary is alphabetical – so of course yesterday goes at the end, and then –"

"Yes, yes, alright," the sphinx said bitterly, cutting off my explanation with a disgusted face. It was almost trembling with rage, but it didn't stop me mentally patting myself on the back. Beckendorf gave me a thumbs-up, and Connor grinned widely. Nikos caught my eye and nodded approvingly. I smiled back at them, but then the sphinx spoke_._

"Now, your final riddle…" the sphinx paused theatrically, casting its gaze over each and everyone of us as if we each carried swine flu. "This will be more of a challenge, I think."

"Oh yeah?" said Connor, looking rather pleased with himself, "Yeah right. Annabeth, knock it dead."

I gave a small smile, and turned back in time to hear the riddle.

_"Je suis mère et père, mais jamais naissance ou infirmière. Je suis toujours rarement, mais je n'erre jamais. __Quel suis-je?"_

We each in turn gawped at the sphinx, who once again coughed before meeting our eyes, a scheming look developing on its miniature face.

"What?" it said, trying its best to sound innocent, although it was impossible to ignore the smugness in its tone, "You thought, simply because I am small, I could not possibly be more intelligent than a daughter of Athena? I have travelled the world, young half bloods, and I have _seen_. I am wise beyond words, and I intend to test you to your limits."

I swallowed. "But I don't speak _French_!" I hissed, "That's not part of what you do! You come from Thebes, anyway, and they never spoke French!"

The sphinx grinned evilly, clearly enjoying our anger. "That is true. Which is why I managed to beat every one of those little Greeks when I posed my riddle to them - only that pesky Oedipus boy beat me, simply because he'd been a bit adventurous in his choice of languages."

"What?" I said, outraged, "All the legends say of the wise sphinx beating the citizens of Thebes with its clever riddle – not by cheating and putting them in a different language! That's completely immoral!"

The sphinx shrugged. "Some see it as immoral. I, personally, see it as genius. And in the wise words of Renee Fuller: _If we insist on looking at the rainbow of intelligence through a single filter, many minds will erroneously seem devoid of light_."

"That is not a justification! That's just you trying to get away with murder – literally!" I protested, folding my arms across my chest. How I wished Percy was here to fight this battle with me…

"That _is _a justification – just because you are too blind to see ways of outsmarting the masses doesn't mean – "

"It's a tree."

We all turned around to look at Nikos, who was stood, casually leaning on one leg. He caught my eye and gave me a sincere look before looking ahead to the sphinx, who was gawping at him.

"The answer is tree," Nikos repeated, shifting his weight from one leg to the other, "The riddle roughly translates as "_I am mother and father, but never birth or nurse. I am rarely still, but I never wander. What am I?" _Trees don't move, but they father or mother many young trees by their seeds. They don't give birth and they are incapable of healing their young after they have become attached."

"Nikos," I whispered, in awe, "You are a genius!"

He blushed, and mumbled something inaudible.

"You insufferable children!" the sphinx wailed, pummelling the floor with its fists, "I hate you all! Damn the American education system! Damn stupid intelligence! Damn you all!" And with that, the sphinx punched the floor for the final time before it suddenly burst into flames – huge red flames, reaching the ceiling, engulfing its entire body in a loud wail before leaving a pile of dust in the floor.

"Well," Connor said after a pause, "That was…interesting."

I grinned round at my fellow questors and turned to each of them in turn, "Excellent, guys. First monster down!"

"First monster down," Beckendorf agreed in his deep voice, and he winked at me. "Well done, Annabeth. And Nikos, of course."

Nikos nodded in thanks, and then smiled at me. I turned towards the door, and was about to walk towards it and off towards our next adventure (or hopefully, a good night's sleep) when I heard something above us.

"Ah, crap," Connor moaned, "Not another miniature Sphinx!"

"I don't think so…" I said, frowning as I looked upwards. From the looks on Beckendorf and Nikos' faces, they had little idea as to what it was either. I listened closer, trying to hear as closely as I could. Those were voices, unmistakably, but I didn't know who they belonged to, or why I could hear them. And then, moments later, they stopped.

There was a silence as we all waited for the voices to start again. They didn't.

I shrugged it off and dismissed the sounds, too tired and too weary to want to have to care about any more weird encounters in the next five minutes. "Come on guys," I said, trying not to show how weary and in desperate need for a few hours sleep I was, "Let's go hit the sack."

There were some murmurs of agreement as we trudged along the corridor and chose a room. Dumping our packs in the corner and pulling out our sleeping bags, we each began to settle down. I pulled out my ponytail and ran my hand through my hair wearily. Percy had always said he liked it when I had my hair down, and it was him I thought of now. I rested my head on my sleeping bag and let my thoughts wander to boys with sea green eyes…

"Annabeth?" I heard Nikos say my name, "Could I, uh… talk to you, please?"

I opened my eyes and nodded. "Sure." I stood and glanced quickly at Beckendorf and Connor, who were playing cards in the corner. I walked away from them, Nikos close behind, out into the corridor, where we weren't within ear shot of the others.

"What's up?" I asked, looking at Nikos. He was only a little taller than me – about five-nine, five-ten at the maximum. His blonde hair seemed to glow slightly, even when the lights were dimmed. He took a deep breath and then spoke, looking me straight in the eyes as he did.

"I just wanted to say…thanks."

"For what?"

"For asking me to come on this quest," He said - his voice was low and quiet, but I could hear every word he said distinctly in the silence of the labyrinth. "I've never…well, I've never done a quest before, and I… I really appreciate you asking me. And I know…" He grimaced, as if he knew he was approaching a dangerous topic, "I know I wasn't your first choice to go on the quest, and I know you're missing… him."

My heartbeat raced. I didn't understand what he was trying to say, but at the mention of Percy I suddenly became on the alert.

"I don't want to be his replacement, Annabeth," Nikos said quietly, his voice breaking the silence of the labyrinth like the drum of fingertips upon a window, "And I know you two are close. It's just… well, I just…I just wanted to tell you that… you're going to have to forget about him."

My breath caught in my throat. I wouldn't have believed he had said that if I hadn't seen his lips move. I didn't know what to say.

"Annabeth," he said, his voice now so quiet my ears strained to hear it. "He's too…dangerous, for you. His future is just too – too unpredictable. He'll let you down, somewhere along the line. You need someone more secure, someone you… have more in common with."

There was a pause, and I could feel myself getting angrier and angrier. Who did he think he was?

"You're wrong," I said coldly, glaring at him. "He will never let me down. You hear me? _Never_."

Nikos shook his head morosely, as if he were sorry. "Annabeth, I don't know what to tell you, but it's the truth. I _know _he will. My dad is the god of the prophecy, remember?" He paused, and then his hands was running down my cheek, like a caress, "Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth…" he said, his eyes searching my face with a look of understanding in his eyes. "You don't need him. Annabeth, I need you. You and I… we make so much more sense than you and he do, or will ever do."

My eyes met his, and then I froze. He frowned, but I had already seen what I had needed to see. Because briefly, in those eyes, I had seen the tiniest lapse of colour, of Nikos. A flash of grey – a flash of someone else. Or perhaps a flash of who Nikos had always been – but I hadn't seen it.

"Athena," I said, my voice trembling slightly. His – her – hand fell away from my face, and there was a deadly silence. His face was expressionless, but there was a look in his eye, like disappointment or shame. And then he was gone – upwards, in a swirl of white mist, leaving nothing behind. I gasped and fell back, tears sparkling in my eyes again as I watched the mist swirling above, with whispers and curses intertwining with the mist as the moment passed.

I was shaking, and my skin burnt where the hand had ran down my face.

"Annabeth?" Connor appeared at the doorway down the corridor, followed by Beckendorf. He frowned. "What's happened? Where's Nikos?"

"He's…gone." I whispered, looking upwards once more. But of course, that wasn't true. There _was _no Nikos. He didn't exist – only my mother and her schemes. She had invented him – of course. He had been another brick in her wall, trying to break me apart and control me. I shuddered, confused and disorientated. _There was no Nikos. _There never had been.

Had there?


End file.
